Triangle
by Aokaga168
Summary: Les conventions sont faites pour être brisées. Eux, trois au lieu de deux. Un problème ? Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait au juste ? Ce qui compte, c'est qu'ils s'aiment. Tant pis si ils redéfinissent la définition de "couple"... [Aokagakuro] M et dans la continuité de l'intrigue de base de KnB.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les gens :D**

 **Aujourd'hui est un jour important car c'est la première fiction que je publie sur ce site et en plus on ne s'attaque pas à quelque chose de très..."ordinaire"... Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir la publier et j'espère que vous passerez une bonne lecture.**

 **Au passage, je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes. Je fais de mon mieux pour me relire mais des fautes peuvent toujours échapper à mon radar. Heureusement que les openings de KnB me motivent pour la relecture X). Ce premier chapitre sert d'introduction plutôt qu'autre chose et j'espère que vous accrocherez.**

 **Pour le rythme de parution, j'essaierai au minimum de publier un chapitre par semaine. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais plus mais je ferai de mon mieux.**

 **Donc, je ne vais pas raconter d'avantage ma vie inintéressante et je laisse place à la lecture.**

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki a tous les droits sur KnB, ses personnages. S'ils étaient à moi, il serait choqué de voir ses personnages dépravés et pervertis :D**

 **Have fun :D**

* * *

Il avait du mal à émerger. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas rare. Le soleil lui brûlait la rétine. Le métis se leva, le plus maladroitement du monde et gémissant. Plus qu'une journée et enfin il n'aurait plus à se réveiller à ce genre d'heures. Le vendredi était définitivement le jour de cours qu'il préférait. Aomine se gratta la tête avant de s'étirer, adoptant des poses ridicules. L'entraînement d'hier l'avait épuisé, réduit en compote. Au moins, il en tira leçon pour une chose : ne jamais provoquer Satsuki Momoi. En effet, il boycotta tous les entraînements depuis Lundi. Ça, ce n'était pas rare et à la limite, ça passait. Mais son erreur résida en le fait qu'il l'ignora délibérément hier matin alors qu'elle lui passait un savon. Bien sûr, il est évident qu'il ne faut pas railler une fille, une adolescente qui plus est. Seulement, l'as de Too n'avait apparemment pas connaissance de cette règle. Il faut dire qu'une femme en colère peut se montrer plus intimidante qu' Akashi. Non, pas plus mais autant. Ainsi, elle le traîna de force au gymnase et lui força à faire 500 tours de terrain. Choisissant d'oublier ça, Aomine dévala les marches et fila à la douche. C'est ce qu'il préfère faire quand il n'a pas les yeux en face des trous. L'eau froide permet de monter complètement à la surface. L'effet des gouttelettes glissant le long de son corps est quasi-immédiat. Après cinq minutes, il se brossa les dents, enfila son uniforme et prit le déjeuner, disposé sur la table. Une mauvaise habitude qu'il a gardé est de boire malproprement. Ainsi, après avoir bu son lait, un moustache se dessina au dessus de sa bouche. Il s'essuya le visage avec son poignet et remonta en attendant le départ pour le lycée. Il se lève très tôt et en profite à chaque fois pour lire une ou deux revues érotiques. Même si il remarque que ses magazines ne lui font plus trop d'effet maintenant. Sans doute car il les a trop lus. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être sinon ? Enfin, sa mère l'appelle, car il est l'heure... l'heure de l'abattoir... Daiki redoute toujours l'école. Les cours semblent interminables. Heureusement que Satsuki est là. Seulement, c'est de manière totalement inattendue qu'il vit son ancienne ombre, se tenant bien gentiment devant sa voiture. L'ombre en question ne semblait pas en sa forme olympique. Il baillât deux fois avant de se rendre compte que son ex-lumière l'observait, comme un animal au zoo.

 **-Oh. Aomine-kun. Désolé de venir t'importuner.**

Aomine mit une vingtaine de secondes avant de répondre.

 **-Euh... Tetsu ? T'fais quoi là ?**

Son regard devint inquisiteur. Il attendait impatiemment la réponse de Tetsuya.

 **-Je vais essayer d'être... (baille) … concis. Mes parents ont deux voitures. Mon père utilise la sienne pour partir au travail assez tôt. Ma mère utilise la sienne pour m'emmener au lycée. Malheureusement, hier soir, elle est tombée en panne. J'ai donc décidé de venir te voir pour te demander si ta mère pouvait me déposer en chemin pour ton lycée vu que le tien est sur la route du mien.**

 **-Mais y a personne pour faire ça ?**

 **-Non. Tu es la seule personne qui soit suffisamment proche.**

 **-Proche ? Mais j'habite à deux kilomètres.**

 **-Je me suis levé plus tôt pour venir te rejoindre en vélo.**

Ce qui explique au passage son allure mollassonne.

 **-Et j'suppose que si tu m'demandes c'est qu' y a pas d'autre solution.**

 **-Non. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça serait juste pour aujourd'hui, je me débrouillerait pour la suite. Mais si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave.**

Après avoir sorti cette phrase, il afficha un sourire forcé avant de se faner. L'expression de déception sur la bouille du passeur eut pour effet d'affliger un pincement au cœur du métis. Éprouvait-il... de la compassion ? Sans doute, le petit bonhomme bleu lui faisait de la peine. Sans mesurer la conséquence de ses paroles, il parla malgré tout contre son gré.

 **-Si tu veux ma mère peut... t'emmener. Elle est encore à l'intérieur. Je lui en parle et si elle accepte, tu peux monter. Et... si elle est d'accord... on pourra t'emmener jusqu'à ce que , tu sais... tu trouves la solution à ton problème.**

Le visage de Tetsuya s'illumina. Son sourire était radieux. Et Daiki manqua un battement. Il faut dire que quand il le voulait, le joueur de Seirin pouvait adopter des expressions mignonnes. Mais bon, rien de bien anormal. Le visage de Kuroko est enfantin et assez mignon et ça s'arrête ici.

Kuroko entendait Daiki qui parlait assez fort derrière la porte.

 **-Oï, Maman. T'veux bien emmener un ami en même temps qu'moi au bahut ? C'est sur l'chemin. Il a pas d'aut'solution.**

 **-C'est bien mon poussin, tu deviens gentil et tu t'ouvres aux gens. Bien sûr.**

Et il pouvait percevoir un bruit qui s'apparentait à un bisou.

 **-Maman ! Il peut entendre tu sais**

 **-Mais quoi Daiki ? Tu n'aimes pas quand ta maman te fais un bisou ?**

 **-C'est pas ça le probl... Bon Maman !**

 **-D'accord. D'accord. Tu grandis si vite.**

 **-Oh non ! Pas l'monologue cliché de l'enfance qui passe si vite.**

Daiki lui aussi peut se montrer mignon... à sa manière...

En voiture, le métis remarque que le joueur de Seirin somnole.

- **Oï Tetsu,** chuchota le plus grand, **t'peux dormir un peu en attendant l'arrivée. J'te préviendrais.**

Kuroko baille.

 **-Hum. Merci, Aomine-kun.**

Et c'est sans plus attendre qu'il se laissa endormir, bercé par le bruit des roues. Mais, ayant le sommeil facile, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il bascule pour atterrir la tête sur l'épaule à Aomine. Ne restant pas indifférent, l'as de Too se mit à rougir. Gêné, il se met à secouer légèrement l'endormi.

- **Tetsu, Oï. Oï ! Réveilles toi**!

Mais le joueur ne réagit pas. La mère ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un rire.

 **-Maman ! C'est pas drôle !**

 **-Désolé Daiki mais... c'est mignon comme scène.**

 **-Maman !**

N'ayant pas le cœur à le sortir de son sommeil, Aomine décida de le laisser dormir jusqu'à destination. D'ailleurs, il remercia Dieu lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, faisant réveiller instinctivement le bleuté. S'étirant à moitié, il demanda.

- **On est déjà arrivés ?**

 **-Oui Tetsu. Maintenant tu peux sortir.**

 **-Hum. Merci encore Aomine-kun.**

 **-C'est...c'est rien.**

Et le fantôme s'éclipsa, Daiki le guettant derrière le carreau jusqu'à ce qu'il le perde de vue. Un peu comme si il veillait sur lui. C'était mauvais. Il ne réagit pas aussi bêtement d'ordinaire. Mais le métis remarque qu'en présence de Kuroko, il change de tempérament. C'est étrange mais assez agréable. Il devient aussi bizarre avec son ancienne ombre qu'avec... cet autre...

Il soupire avant de demander à sa mère de reprendre la route.

* * *

 **Voilà, reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les gens :D.**

 **Finalement, je peux sortir mon chapitre plus tôt que prévu. J'ai eu plus de temps que ceux à quoi je m'attendais.**

 **C'est agréable parfois, parceque, entre les cours, les corvées...**

 **Bref, trêve de bavardages inutiles. Parlons fic.**

 **Premièrement, je tiens encore à remercier deedo4, Vyersdra, Flomangafics pour vos reviews, c'est adorable. Et aussi le guest qui a envoyé la quatrième review. Moi aussi j'affectionne l'Aokagakuro et ça me fait plaisir que je ne suis pas le seul. Franchement, je trouve ça génial et... Bah juste je m'attendais pas à tout ça juste pour un premier chapitre. C'est énorme, merci encore**.

 **Ensuite, j'ai essayé de prendre en compte les conseils et avis en espérant que cette fois ça soit mieux. N'hésitez à me le signaler si je me suis trop égaré.**

 **Ensuite, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez trouvé le début "tranquille". C'est le but. J'espère que vous trouverez le rythme plus rapide.**

 **Enfin, ce chapitre va encore être centré sur Daiki. C'est anticipé aussi.**

 **Pour le disclaimer, je ne suis toujours pas possesseur de l'univers de KnB. Seul Tadatoshi Fujimaki a ce privilège**

 **En espérant que la suite vous plaise.**

 **Encore merci infiniment et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Daiki se mit à "essayer" d'écouter les cours. L'histoire japonaise n'était pas ce qu'il l'intéressait au plus haut point et il le savait pertinemment. Mais il pensait qu'au fond, le temps filerait peut être plus vite.

Seulement, les minutes qui passaient semblaient encore plus longues que lorsqu'il vaquait à ses activités habituelles: la sieste entre autres.

Il s'adonna alors, à s'affaler sur sa table et se laisser aller, bercé par la voix monotone et somnifère de son professeur.

Cependant, ce jour n'était pas conçu comme les autres. Et le professeur passa outre l'art réputé infaillible de sieste en toute discrétion du métis.

- **Jeune homme,** dit l'adulte en se penchant, faisant sursauter au passage Aomine, **vous êtes sûr que vous êtes ici pour dormir ?**

Surpris par son réveil brutal, Daiki se leva et hurla.

- **Pardon, pas l'gage s'teuplait!**

Ce qui décrocha un fou rire au trois quart des élèves de sa classe.

Tentant de récupérer un minimum d'autorité, le professeur cria pour demander le silence. Mais son intervention était vaine. Devant finalement attendre que la vague de fou rire s'évanouisse, il prit un ton calme mais autoritaire.

- **Vous n'êtes pas le premier qui me faites ce coup et je sais comment réagir à ce genre de problèmes ;2 heures de colle, demain.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Ne répliquez pas, vous êtes en tort. Je ne suis pas aveugle!**

Et Daiki grommela discrètement, en ayant maudit au passage son professeur et les trois générations à venir. Il l'avait privé de sa grasse matinée. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer l'injustice qu'il avait subi. Mais, pour ne pas s'attirer d'avantage d'ennuis, il mimait qu'il travaillait et écoutait le cours, en griffonnant négligemment des phrases aléatoirement sur son cahier. Il avait tout l'air d'un étudiant assidu ,mais il n'en était rien…

En même temps, il rêvassait. Aux événements récents de sa vie.

Sa défaite à la Winter Cup qui avait remis en question toute sa logique

Mais aussi au fait qu'avoir croisé Seirin lui avait redonné foi, au basket bien-sûr.

À Kagami, et Kuroko, qui lui avaient fait changé sa vision du monde.

Au rêve qu'il avait fait, celui qui lui avait gâché son samedi matin.

Dans son rêve, Kagami l'avait battu à plate couture, une seconde fois. Mais il avait promis au roux un gage en cas de défaite. Et c'est à ce moment que le prof le réveilla.

Les rêves concernant le roux devenaient légions. Cette défaite l'obsedait sur tous les plans. Kagami, décidément, il arrivait même à hanter ses rêves.

Et sa vie, d'ailleurs.

Croiser le regard du tigre le forçait à baisser les yeux.

Il se sentait toujours bizarre quand il savait que le dunker était là. Il avait toujours la boule au ventre. Et bien sûr, comme si le sort ne s'acharnait pas assez sur lui, les mêmes symptômes commençaient à apparaître à l'égard de Tetsu. C'était tellement prise de tête ! La vitesse des cours avoisinait le zéro kilomètre heure. Mais la panthère survit à cette rude épreuve. Et il s'éclipsa, agacé par l'histoire du Japon qui allait le rendre fou. Il croisa Momoi en chemin. Mais il ne la remarqua pas, ce qui intrigua la rose. Elle le suivit jusqu'au toit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et quand il repéra la fille, Aomine se retourna, puis se prit une pichenette affective sur le front.

- **Dai-chan,** fit Momoi, lançant une moue boudeuse au métis, **depuis quand tu m'oublies? Tu me remarques toujours et là, pouf, plus de Satsuki.**

 **-Pardon, Satsu** , lâcha le concerné en se grattant la tête.

Un instant… "Pardon"? Daiki rejetait la faute sur les autres en temps normal. Mais là, "pardon"? Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Elle voulait savoir le problème de la panthère.

- **Tu faisais quoi en cours?** Demanda-t-elle, essayant d'amorcer la conversation.

- **Glandé.** Répondit Aomine, en se curant le nez.

- **Et… tu as fait quoi quand tu… glandais?** Insista son amie. Définitivement elle voulait savoir. Son ton devint inquisiteur.

- **Pff… bah j'ai rien fait de spécial moi,** lâcha-t-il agacé **, t'es marrante. J'ai dormi, j'ai rêvassé, j'ai…**

 **-Tu as… ?**

Il claqua sa langue. Sa meilleure amie était gentille mais très collante parfois. Comme si elle était au courant de quelque chose et qu'elle cherchait à le cuisiner. Mais au courant de quoi alors?

- **T'es chiante avec tes questions! J'ai vraiment rien fait de spécial.**

 **-Sûr ?**

 **-Sûr.**

Elle soupira.

- **Bon. Si tu le dis…**

 **-Et toi ?**

 **-Moi ?**

Et merde. Pourquoi avait-il ouvert sa bouche? Une fois Momoi engagée, elle ne s'arrêtait plus. Un vrai moulin à paroles!

 **-C'est gentil de demander. En plus ça tombe bien j'ai plein de trucs à dire...**

Il avait vraiment merdé.

 **Déjà, quand je me suis levée, j'ai retrouvé ma brosse à cheveux. J'étais contente, elle a une jolie couleur.**

Il faisait semblant d'écouter, hochant la tête à chaque fin de phrase.

- **Elle est bleu ciel. Elle me fait penser à Tetsu-kun.**

Son attention s'orienta vers la rose à l'entente du prénom de Tetsuya.

- **Au fait, sa mère a sa voiture en panne, donc j'ai d'mandé à la mienne qu'on l'emmène tant qu'sa voiture est pétée.**

- **Oh, c'est gentil de ta part. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait mais j'habite loin…**

 **-Pas b'soin d'en faire tout un pataquès non plus. Déjà qu' ma mère m'a fait la même remarque donc si en plus tu t'y mets…**

 **-Mais c'est juste que c'est assez… inhabituel venant de ta part.**

 **-Bah, c'est juste que c'est un ami,** il regarda ailleurs, rougissant, **il f'rait la même chose, nan ?**

Elle se mit à sourire.

- **Tu sais Dai-chan, si je n'étais pas amoureuse de Tetsu-kun et qu'il ne m'aimait pas, je te verrais bien avec lui.**

 **-Tu me… shippes !?**

 **-Nan… je plaisantais.**

Il soupira

- **Tant mieux.**

Mais au fond, serait-ce si mal ?

…

…..

…..

Les discussion passionnées de la rose ne le réussissaient pas. La preuve, il divaguait complètement.

L'après midi se déroula de manière semblable au matin, à l'exception près que la panthère se fit toute petite pour ne pas se faire punir davantage. Il serait bête de ruiner son samedi après midi en plus de la matinée.

La sonnerie retentit. La mélodie de la cloche sonnait comme une délivrance pour le métis. Il remballa alors toutes ses affaires en quatrième vitesse et sortit en fonçant. Il avait à tout prix hâte de s'en aller. Il sortit du bâtiment, constatant au loin qu'une tête bleutée s'était installée dans le siège de sa voiture. Il avait complètement négligé ce détail. En ouvrant la portière, il entendit.

- **Aomine-kun, ta maman est venue me chercher avant toi. Ça ne te dérange pas ?**

 **-Bah non Tetsu. Pourquoi ça me gênerait**

Il devait se montrer impassible devant son ancienne ombre. Il détestait croiser son regard.

 **-Qu'as-tu prévu ce week-end ?**

- **Oh… j'suis collé deux heures d'main matin.**

Sa mère soupira.

- **Daiki… tu pourrais faire un effort quand même. N'empêche, c'est comique.**

 **-Comment ça ?**

Le fantôme se permit de répondre

- **Je me suis aussi fait collé. J'étais vraiment fatigué donc je suis tombé de sommeil malgré moi en cours.**

Le hasard pouvait se montrer drôle parfois.

- **Au moins, d'un côté comme d'un autre, vous m'arrangez,** sortit "maman panthère". **Je n'aurais pas à me déplacer que pour l'un des deux.**

 **-C'est drôle. Hein maman ?**

La voiture s'arrêta, arrivant à la maison des Aomine.

Mais pris d'un élan de spontanéité, Daiki engagea quelque chose.

- **Tetsu, tu veux rester un peu chez moi?**

 **-C'est très étonnant de ta part, Aomine-kun. Tu es sûr ?**

 **-Si j'te d'mande c'est qu'je veux idiot!**

 **-Est-ce que ça ne dérange pas Aomine-san ?** Demanda un peu sceptique le passeur.

 **-De toute façon,** rétorqua la mère Aomine, **j'avais prévu de rentrer tard avec le père à Daiki. On va dîner dans un resto très chic.**

 **-On s'passera volontiers de cette information, maman.**

 **-Oh, si tu veux, Daiki.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Mais tu sais, on en profite. C'est bien de passer du temps avec celui qu'on aime mon poussin.**

 **-Si tu l'dis…**

 **-Dans ce cas,** termina Kuroko, **je ne vois aucune raison de refuser.**

Et c'est sur ces mots que les deux adolescents sortirent du véhicule, rentrant dans la maison du plus grand.

- **Bon,... On fait quoi Tetsu**

 **-Je pensais qu' Aomine-kun avait une idée.**

 **-Désolé, je suis bête parfois.**

Il pouffa un rire forcé puis soupira.

Au fond, il se fichait bien de quoi faire. Il voulait juste passer un peu de temps avec son ancienne ombre. Même si cela l'intriguait un peu.

- **Je sais,** répliqua Tetsuya, **On a qu'à inviter les autres.**

Ses projets tombaient à l'eau.

- **Euh…Ouais. Pourquoi pas!**

 **-Je vais les appeler.**

 **-D'accord…**

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au fantôme pour contacter leurs amis.

Étaient disponibles Momoi, Kise, Murasakibara, et Kagami. Akashi ne pouvant se dépêtrer de ses activités extrascolaires et Midorima ne s'était pas justifié. Ils débarquèrent tous environ 15 minutes après, au grand malheur de la panthère.

La tornade blonde s'intéressa de suite à Tetsuya, se l'accaparant pour discuter sur le canapé. La rose jalousait Kise, et , tout au fond de lui, Daiki enviait aussi le mannequin. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Le tigre se trouvait là, et Daiki connaissait d'avance la chanson.

- **Yo, Ahomine.** Taquina le roux

- **Yo…** répondit le bleuté, un peu vexé par sa remarque.

- **Bah tu nous fais quoi là ? J't'ai vexé ?** Demanda Taiga , un peu moqueur.

- **Nan, bien sûr que nan**

Le dunker de Seirin prit un ton plus doux et sérieux.

- **T'es sûr ?**

 **-Oui! T'es vraiment un Bakagami !**

 **-Ah! Voilà notre cher Ahomine !**

Kagami frotta les cheveux du métis. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Sa main était vraiment… grande…

Il voulait à tout prix fuir, il prétexta donc la première chose qui lui venait en tête.

- **Oi, Mura. Viens dans la cuisine, j'ai à parler.**

 **-Hein ? De quoi ?** Demanda l'interpellé.

- **T'verras, viens.**

- **Pas envie.** Répondit le titan.

Daiki soupira

- **Y'a des pockys dans la cui-**

- **D'accord**. Coupa le violet.

Dans la cuisine, Murasakibara dénicha son trésor dans l'armoire que la panthère désigna.

- **Tu voulais parler de quoi Mine-chin ?** Interrogea le géant en engloutissant deux pockys d'une traite.

 **-J'ai un ami, qu' a des problèmes...**

 **-T'as d'autres amis que nous ?**

 **-Traites moi d'antisocial pendant qu'ty es.**

 **-Antisocial.**

 **-Tss. Ouais, donc, j'disais quoi moi? Ah, ouais. Il y a deux personnes avec qui cet ami réagit bizarrement.**

 **-Du genre ?**

 **-Bah, du genre… boule au ventre, comportements débiles, impression d'être… intimidé.**

 **-Mine-chin. Ton ami est crétin.**

 **-Oi! En quoi l'est crétin mon pote ?!**

 **-C'est l'amour. Même la personne la moins sensée le saurait.**

 **-Mouais… et pourquoi avec deux personnes?**

 **-Encore plus idiot. Il hésite simplement entre deux.**

 **-T'es chiant avec tes remarques. Mais dit comme ça, ça parait presque évident.**

 **-C'est pour ça que ton ami est idiot.**

 **-Attends un peu. Comment ça s'fait qu'un gars complètement à côté d' la plaque et pas sociable comme toi en sache autant sur ce sujet ?**

 **-Je lis.**

 **-Tu lis…?**

 **-Des shojos manga.**

 **-Nan, sérieux. Toi, Murasakibara Atsushi, tu lis des shojos?**

 **-Oui. Pleins même.**

Et Daiki ne put se retenir de lâcher un rire nerveux.

- **Au fait…**

 **-Oui ?** Répondit le défenseur en reprenant un paquet de pockys.

- **C'est normal que "mon" pote aie des sentiments pour deux "adolescents".**

 **-Bah ça revient au même. C'qui compte Mine-chin, c'est pas "qui" tu aimes mais bien "que" tu aimes.**

 **-En fait, t'es très tolérant.**

 **-Forcément, je lis aussi du yaoi.**

Daiki rigola.

- **T'es irrécupérable Mura.**

 **-Bah quoi ?**

Il soupira.

- **Nan, rien.**

Les deux revinrent au salon.

- **Vous parliez de quoi ?** Demanda la rose

- **De rien…** répondit Atsushi la bouche pleine.

Puis, il fit un clin d'oeil à Aomine.

L'amour, hein ?

La fin d'après midi se passa dans une ambiance un peu pesante. Tout le monde restait dans son coin en groupe. Momoi étalait le déroulement de sa journée à Daiki. Kise parlait de son boulot de mannequin avec Murasakibara, qui visiblement, n'en avait rien à faire. Et Taiga regardait des vidéos débiles sur son smartphone, montrant les plus drôles selon lui à Tetsuya. Mais le basané lorgna régulièrement les deux joueurs de Seirin. Et il se surprit plusieurs fois à regarder les deux "un peu trop bas". L'air fuyant de la panthère et son attitude un peu "trop aimable" faisaient vraiment peur à Momoi. Il subissait les mêmes symptômes que dans ces films à l'eau de rose. Aomine Daiki victime d'amour. Impensable ! Et pourtant…

Ses pensées étaient confuses. Il donnait l'impression d'être perdu dans sa vie. Et c'était le cas. Les sentiments nouveaux qui l'envahissaient, c'était incompréhensible.

Même si il en devinait la nature…

- **Au revoir, Aominecchi.**

 **-Bye, Mine-chin**

 **-Peut être à demain, Dai-chan.**

Il était presque vingt-deux heures. Ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter, mangeant une pizza chaude pour le repas. Mais il se faisait tard. Momoi et les autres devaient s'en aller. Et c'était à présent à Tetsuya et Taiga de passer le seuil de la porte.

- **Bonne nuit Aho ! Merci pour la pizza.** Sortit le roux, tout sourire. Sourire qui n'échappa pas au métis.

- **Ouais, c'est ça Bakagami.**

- **À demain, Aomine-kun.** Continua Kuroko.

- **A demain, Tetsu**.

Et les deux partirent. Kuroko à vélo et Kagami avec sa voiture.

Et cinq minutes plus tard, les parents Aomine revinrent chez eux.

 **-Nous voilà trésor,** annonça la mère.

- **Tu t'es bien amusé Dai ?** Demanda le père.

- **Ouais…** Simple réponse du fils. **Maman ?**

 **-Oui mon coeur.**

 **-T'as raison, j'vais suivre ton conseil.**

 **-Comment ça, suivre mon conseil ?** Demanda intriguée sa maman.

- **Nan rien.** Soupira Daiki en souriant. **J'vais m'coucher.**

 **-A cette heure ? D'habitude tu dors à minuit ?**

 **-Demain j'suis collé j'te rappelle.**

- **Euh… d'accord ! Bah au moins c'est raisonnable.**

Et Aomine fila dans la salle de bain, se brossa les dents, retourna dans sa chambre. Il enfila un pyjama ample et se jetta dans son lit.

Il avait enfin trouvé la dernière pièce manquante à son existence.

L'amour.

Il aimait. Deux personnes, ce qui était compliqué, mais il aimait. Il réfléchirait aux détails plus tard, préférant s'endormir sur tout ces beaux sentiments, le sourire au lèvres.

* * *

 **Voili voilou, petite review ? À la prochaine :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut les gens :D.**

 **D'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ma vitesse de publication qui n'est -soyons francs- pas terrible terrible.**

 **Pardon.**

 **Ensuite, je tiens à vous remercier de continuer à suivre ma fiction et de me soutenir avec vos commentaires, c'est adorable.**

 **Merci à deedo4 et au guest pour leurs commentaires. Pour répondre au Guest, je suis heureux si tu es satisfaite de mon histoire. Je pense que je peux me permettre de dire. Vu ma description ,c'est pas du spoil à mon avis. Je te rassure, ils vont bien former un couple (enfin je sais pas si à trois on appelle ça un couple X') Et j'espère que la suite répondra à tes attentes. En attendant, merci énormément pour ta review. Ah et aussi je remercie tous ceux qui ajoutent ma fic dans leur histoire favorite et m'ajoutent en auteur favori. C'est trop chou ptn, merci X3.**

 **Ensuite, j'ai oublié de le préciser mais il va y avoir l'évocation d'autres couples même si c'est très secondaire.**

 **Et aussi, je pense que le reste de ma fic va être centrée sur le point de vue de Daiki même s'il risque d'avoir d'autres PDV. J'aime bien ce principe et quitte à choisir un personnage, je préfère choisir mon préféré :3 .**

 **Et pour terminer, je ne sais pas encore quand mais c'est sûr. La fiction passera en M (vous voyez où je veux en venir... ;) et je préviendrais le chapitre d'avant.**

 **Disclaimer: Je remercie Tadatoshi Fujimaki pour avoir crée KnB et ses personnages et me laisser le plaisir de les shipper à va-et-viens (même s'ils ne m'appartiennent [malheureusement] pas...)**

 **Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

* * *

Il ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit. Son excitation était palpable et son impatience l'avait dépassé depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais au moins, cette nuit blanche permit au métis de se remettre en question. Il avait pensé exhaustivement à ses sentiments, envers le roux, le bleu. La seule chose qu'il voulait était passer du temps privilégié avec son ombre. Kagami, lui, était « éliminé ». Déjà, il était sûr qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec le rouquin. De plus, quitte à choisir, il préférerait passer ses jours avec le bleuté. Il était conciliant, attachant et il avait un « je ne sais quoi » qui le rendait spécial. C'était une description très bateau et Daiki le savait. Mais bon, n'était-ce pas le point de vue de la plupart des adolescents de son âge concernant l'être aimé?

Il flottait encore un peu dans ses pensées avant de se lever aux alentours de huit heures. . Les nuits blanches le connaissaient donc ça ne lui posait que peu de problèmes d'avoir veillé toute la nuit. Puis, il se prépara comme pour aller à l'école mais bien sûr c'était parce qu'il était collé.

Ensuite, il déverrouilla son portable. Il se connecta à son compte Facebook pour voir le profil de Tetsuya. Il scruta sommairement toutes ses photos. Mais sans aucune arrière pensée il n'était pas non plus du genre « stalker ».

Puis, au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, il sortit de sa chambre pour marquer quelques paniers sur le terrain à proximité de chez lui. Son ballon fétiche sous le bras, il commença à jouer. Bien sûr, il s'en sortait sans aucun problème avec un adversaire alors sans, c'était aussi naturel que de respirer. Il aligna panier sur panier mais fut coupé dans son élan. Il était neuf heures.

- **Daiki !** Cria sa mère par la fenêtre. **On va y aller sinon toi et Tetsuya allez être en retard.**

Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas aller à l'école, un samedi qui plus est, mais il y était contraint. Il monta dans la voiture en protestant intérieurement. Sa mère le conduisit jusqu'à chez Tetsuya pour le récupérer. Visiblement, ce-dernier semblait déjà prêt à partir, se tenant bien gentiment derrière sa porte. Il monta silencieusement dans la voiture

- **Bonjour Aomine-kun et bonjour Aomine-san.** Engagea-t-il avec son ton habituel

- **Yo, Tetsu.** Continuait le basané.

Finalement, voir son ombre l'apaisait. Un sourire se dessinait alors sur ses lèvres. La voiture démarra.

- **Tetsu,** Demanda la panthère tendrement, **tu veux qu'on passe l'aprèm ensemble ?**

 **-Pourquoi pas** , répondit-il.

- **Cool alors. On f'ra un tour sur l'terrain près d'chez moi.** Proposa-t-il.

- **D'accord.** Acheva le plus petit.

Le trajet se déroula avec une ambiance très légère, malgré le silence un peu gênant. La mère de Daiki mit la radio afin de briser la glace et ils écoutèrent de la pop. La radio diffusait le troisième opening d'un anime de basket type shônen assez populaire. Kuroko se mit à fredonner la mélodie de la chanson à la grande de surprise du basané. Il ne connaissait pas encore tout du petit fantôme mais il comptait bien en découvrir plus. L'air était motivant et lui donnait de l'entrain. Il se disait que ses deux heures de colle n'entacheraient pas sa bonne humeur, ni son week-end qu'il comptait passer en compagnie de son béguin. Quand le véhicule s'arrêta, il s'en alla directement. Il serait dommage de se faire coller une seconde fois pour retard. Mais il se balada gaiement tout en sifflotant sur le morceau qu'il a écouté deux minutes en arrière. Ce qui attira la curiosité de nombreux professeurs qui passaient. Mais se rendant compte qu'il se faisait remarquer, il décida d'avoir une attitude plus neutre. Il était triste de devoir se séparer de Kuroko mais il savait qu'il le reverrait et il était amusé par le fait qu'il était dans les mêmes draps que lui. Et peut-être que Tetsuya pensait réciproquement à lui. Non, il ne faisait pas, ça serait trop beau. En salle, le vieux surveillant dégarni qui n'attendait plus que la panthère la railla méchamment en la dévisageant quand elle passa le seuil de la porte.

- **Vous êtes finalement venu. Prenez place.** Fit-il avant de remonter ses lunettes. Tiens, serait-ce un proche de Midorima ? Non, il ressemblait plutôt au sous-directeur Uchiyamada dans GTO. Daiki grogna à sa remarque et prit une place au fond avant qu'on ne le lui aie laissé un sujet qu'il ne fera évidemment pas. Il préférait observer les différents élèves collés et voir s'il en connaissait. Et quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit Imayoshi entre deux places vides. Bien décidé à parler, il arracha un morceau de feuille. Il écrivit sur le bout de papier avant de lui faire prendre la forme d'une boulette qu'il jeta au capitaine.

« Yo ! Je me sui fé collé aussi ! tu fais koi la ? ». Voilà ce qui était littéralement écrit sur le bout de papier. Imayoshi pesta et prit un stylo à son tour pour écrire sur l'arrière du brouillon. La boulette vola dans l'autre sens et Daiki la récupéra au sol.

« Manqué de respect au prof. T'écris vraiment comme un porc... ». Et ainsi la discussion s'étala sur de longues minutes.

« Désolé pourtan j'maplique. Tu sais koi ? »

« Nan, accouche. On peut pas parler comme on veut là-dessus. »

« Je sui amoureux. »

Shoichi manqua de s'étouffer, et bascula. Aomine amoureux ? Il était partagé entre la joie de savoir que le métis éprouvait des sentiments, l'envie de rigoler à cause de l'absurdité de la chose et la curiosité de connaître « l'élu(e) »...

« T'es pas sérieux quand-même ? »

« Si, pourkoi ? »

« Et tu sais comment tu vas t'y prendre avec... »

« Tetsuya »

« Parce que c'est ton ancien équipier de Teiko en plus ? »

« Ca s'comande pas ! J'choisi pas ! »

« Alors t'as pas répondu »

« Bah je sais pas. Ta des idés ? »

« C'est pas sorcier. Sois naturel mais montres lui seulement le meilleur de toi, fais des attentions, des petits gestes gentils, amuses-toi avec et quand tu sens que vous êtes assez proche bah tu t'confesses. Par contre assures-toi qu'il est... »

« Qu'il est... ? »

« Bah tu sais... de l'autre bord... »

« ahhh... bah j'lui dmanderai »

« Pas aussi direct. Faut que ça paraisse le plus naturel possible »

« Je voix. Merci »

« Euh... de rien ».

Et la sonnerie retentit.

Daiki s'en alla sans demander son reste et fila vers la sortie. Il avait hâte de rejoindre Tetsuya pour passer son après-midi avec lui. Sa mère l'attendait.

- **Grouille, Daiki !** Cria la mère à travers le carreau. **Tetsuya doit être en train d'attendre !**

 **-Ouais m'man !** Répondit l'as, tout sourire.

Tetsuya restait planté devant la sortie, comme au matin. Et Aomine fut heureux de revoir que son ancien partenaire était là.

Les deux avaient pris un repas au restaurant le plus proche du dit terrain de basket et s' y rendirent à pied. En chemin, le plus grand des deux repensait aux suggestions de son capitaine. Faire des petits gestes, hein ?

 **-Tetsu, ça t'dérange si je te tiens la main ?** Lança l'as en se grattant la nuque.

 **-Non, Aomine-kun, ça ne me dérange pas**. Répondit innocemment le fantôme.

Et la main mâte entremêla ses grands doigts fins avec ceux de la main du passeur chétif. La petite mimine du bleuté semblait plus froide qu'aux attentes d'Aomine. Ça l'amusait. Ça, et le fait qu'affichés ainsi, ils avaient tout l'air d'un couple. Mais seulement l'air pour le moment, à son grand désarroi... Est-ce que le passeur comprenait le fond de ce geste ? Il tuerait pour connaître la réponse.

- **Voilà Tetsu, on y est.**

Il désigna le panier de Tetsuya et le sien et sortit un ballon sous le banc accolé au grillage. Le passeur s'apprêtait à retirer son pull.

- **T'fais quoi Tetsu ?**

 **-Je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec un pull. Je préfère le retirer.**

 **-Ok vas-y .**

Ce que fit le fantôme. Durant son changement, il laissa entrevoir la naissance de son torse. Ce qui n'échappait pas à l'attention de Daiki qui scruta les lignes de son corps fragile et devina le reste de ses courbes. En y pensant bien, Tetsuya avait des formes très féminines malgré son physique bien caractéristique des mecs. Et la panthère était très désireuse de dominer ce corps. Mais il dut vite détourner le regard pour que son ex-ombre ne se doute de rien.

 **-On commence, Aomine-kun ?** Lança Kuroko, balle en main.

- **Ouais, fonces !** Lui rendit le métis.

Et le match débuta. Rapidement, Aomine se saisit du ballon qu'avait Kuroko. Il progressa très rapidement et son adversaire suivait à peine la cadence. Mais il parvint d'un effort désespéré à se placer devant lui pour le bloquer. Cependant, la panthère exécuta un crossover et se joua du fantôme trop faible pour l'arrêter. Il fonça et bondit sur le côté car il était trop mal placé et prendre son temps serait fatal contre un adversaire comme Tetsuya. Formless Shoot. Le panier rentra sans buter contre l'arceau et Daiki atterrit agressivement au sol.

Et les vingtaines de parties suivantes se déroulèrent toujours avec le même résultat panier du basané. Le plus petit savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre son ancienne lumière mais il tenait à jouer avec puisque les occasions devenaient plus rares qu'avant.

 **-Je pense que j'ai gagné.** Ironisa Aomine

 **-Oui. C'était un beau match. J'ai hâte qu'on puisse en refaire un.** Continua Kuroko.

Daiki hocha la tête. Il pensait la même chose. Passer du temps avec lui, maintenant, ça n'avait plus du tout la même importance.

 **-On d'v'rait rentrer maintenant.** Proposa-t-il.

Le joueur de Seirin accepta. Ils rentrèrent chez Aomine, toujours main dans la main. Mais le métis n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il voulait se confesser, espérait que Tetsuya accepte ses sentiments, et voulait qu'ils soient plus que... des simples amis. Cependant, il pensait que son capitaine avait peut-être raison. Qu'il fallait attendre et s'assurer qu'il soit... de l'autre bord tout simplement. Mais le problème était gênant. Comment s'assurer qu'il aimait les hommes ? Comment le vérifier ? Et en plus sans qu'il ne se doute de rien. Finalement, il soupira.

 **-Ça va, Aomine-kun ?** Demanda le plus petit.

 **-Ah, oui oui. C'est rien... Au fait, pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom ?**

 **-Ta question est étrange. Tout simplement car c'est ce que les autres font.**

 **-Je sais mais... j'veux dire j'suis pas comme les autres.**

 **-Oui, tu es mon ami. Mais Momoi-san t'appelles aussi parfois par ton nom de famille.**

 **-Mais Satsu m'appelle comme-ça qu'une fois sur cent. Ça m'dérange pas qu'tu m'appelles par mon prénom.**

 **-Si tu y tiens, Aom... Daiki.**

 **-Tu trouves pas ça mieux ?**

 **-J'avoue que c'est plus amical, mais laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour m'y faire s'il te plaît Daiki.**

 **-Yosh.**

La victoire était totale et sans appel. Non seulement il lui tenait la main. Mais en plus il l'appelait par son prénom. Il sentait que cette relation avec Tetsuya pouvait être possible. Et rien que de le savoir le faisait monter sur un nuage. Par contre, il faudrait voir pour atterrir ce genre de réactions niaises ne lui seyait pas et ça l'effrayait un peu quand même.

 **-Nous voilà arrivés.** Informa Daiki.

 **-Hum. Je vais te laisser. De toute façon ta mère semble absente. Je vais rentrer à vélo.**

 **-Ouais, d'accord. On se r'voit demain ?**

 **-Peut-être. Ça dépendra du temps. J'ai déjà une sortie avec Taiga.**

Deux signaux lui piquèrent au cerveau. Un rendez-vous avec Kagami ? Et en plus il l'appelle Taiga maintenant ?

- **Aomin... Daiki, tu vas bien ? Tu sembles ailleurs.**

 **-Nan, toujours pas nan.**

Sur ces mots, Kuroko enfourcha son vélo et partit avant d'adresser un signe de la main au basané. Il devait être environ six heures et demi du soir. Lui, rentra chez lui et plongea la tête dans son canapé.

Il était exaspéré. Maintenant que son orientation était fixée, il avait finalement un rival. Mais quand est-ce que le destin allait arrêter de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?!

Il geignit de frustration et décida au final d'appeler le roux. Il devait à tout prix fixer ce problème. C'était capital.

- **Qu'est c'tas ?** Grogna le tigre qui semblait mécontent.

 **-Tu vas pas hurler pour longtemps chaton !** Le ton de la panthère était autoritaire. **T'as des vues sur Tetsu ?**

 **-En quoi ça t'regardes ?**

 **-En tout. Maintenant réponds.**

 **-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça te fait ?**

 **-Donc tu l'aimes ?!**

 **-Mais t'es con Ducon ! J'viens d'te dire que oui !**

 **-Bah y s'trouve que j'laime aussi et pas touche !**

 **-Nan sérieux ?! Toi, tu aimes … Tetsuya ?**

Et le roux s'esclaffa à l'autre bout de la ligne. La panthère était maintenant hors de lui.

 **-J'y crois pas. T'es qu'un connard ! Je l'aime et c'est moi qui le mérite le plus.**

 **-T'es sérieux !?** Rétorqua Taiga. **En quoi t'es plus méritant ?**

 **-Je le connaissais bien avant que tu fasses attention à lui. Je suis le premier à l'avoir repéré. Je suis celui qui a contribué à son amour pour le basket. J'ai un lien plus puissant que n'importe qui d'autre. Au point qu'il m'aie appelé Daiki sans protestation et il accepté de me tenir la main. T'as quoi à répondre à ça, crétin !?**

Kagami était cloué. Il ne se doutait pas que l'amour qu'il portait envers le bleuté l'aurait autant changé. Son discours était poignant, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire ainsi.

 **-Et qui c'est qui l'a abandonné alors que vot' équipe se déchirait ? Alors qu'il en avait besoin plus que n'importe quand. Qui c'est sa lumière actuelle ? Qui c'est qu'il a décidé d'appeler par son prénom également. Et ceux alors qu'il me connaît depuis moins longtemps. D'ailleurs, parlons-en. J'ai crée un lien aussi fort avec lui en seulement une année que toi en trois ans !**

 **-Toi espèce de...**

 **-Je fais c'que j'veux avec lui et jt'emm-.**

 **-STOP !**

Une voix bien distinctive se fit percevoir au téléphone.

 **-What's the fuck, Tatsuya ? What are you doing all of a sudden ?! I was talking to this bastard and-**

 **-I don't wanna know ! You can speak without shouting, you loudmouth !**

Daiki s'interrogeait. Qu'est ce que le frère à Kagami avait à faire la dedans.

 **-Désolé Aomine-kun,** sortit Himuro. **J'étais chez Taiga mais il ne sait pas se retenir de hurler...**

 **-Mais Tatsuya...**

 **-Mais t'étais pas obligé de le faire rentrer dans le vice, Aomine-kun.** Moralisa le joueur de Yosen. **Sérieux, on est pas obligés de se cracher à la gueule pour parler, merde !**

Le métis et le roux se confondirent en excuses.

- **Donc,** récapitula le brun. **Vous êtes amoureux de Kuroko mais il ne le sait pas et vous êtes par conséquent rivaux, c'est ça ?**

Les deux répondirent positivement.

 **-Tout simplement vous n'avez qu'à faire ce que les autres font dans ce cas là. C'est à lui de choisir et pas à vous.**

 **-T'as pt'et raison.** Répondit Kagami.

 **-En plus vous savez même pas s'il aime... vous savez, les garçons...**

Aomine s'interrogeait. Malgré l'hésitation dans la voix de ses proches lorsqu'on abordait l'homosexualité, il n' y avait aucun tabou. Et ça lui faisait grandement plaisir. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas accueilli à bras ouverts au Japon mais eux [son entourage] savaient que ce n'était pas une différence. On aimait qui on aimait, c'était tout. Ce qui comptait n'était pas vraiment qui on aimait mais plutôt pourquoi. Et si l'être aimé rendait heureux. Rien de plus.

 **-Au fait,** dédramatisa Aomine **. T'fais quoi chez Bakagami ?**

 **-M-moi ? Je... euh... je voulais annoncer quelque chose à Taiga et j'attendais Atsushi...**

 **-Murasakibara ? Pour quoi faire ? T'as un rendez-vous galant ?** Taquina-t-il.

Mais il n' y avait aucun bruit à l'autre bout de la ligne. Avait-il visé juste ?

 **-Nan, t'es en couple avec Mura ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ?** Demanda la panthère

 **-J'attendais que ce soit du sérieux pour en parler.** Balbutia le shooter de Yosen.

 **-Et alors... ?**

 **-C'est bien du sérieux. Je suis justement parti chez Taiga pour lui en parler. Il fallait qu'il apprenne en premier.**

 **-Ouais... C'est sûr qu'ça s'rait con qu'le futur parrain d'vot' gosse soit pas tenu au courant.**

Ironisa le métis.

 **-T'es con...** Rigola Himuro.

Aomine aurait dû s'en douter. Murasakibara qui lisait du yaoi. C'était une piste. Bien qu'il y avait des fudanshi hétéro...

Mais le temps n'était pas aux plaisanteries et réjouissances. Il avait maintenant un rival et il fallait écarter le tigre vorace du fantôme. Le seul qui méritait le cœur de Tetsuya, c'était lui.

 **-Par contre,** avertit Himuro, agacé par le comportement immature des deux fauves, **vous réglez pas vos problèmes par la castagne. C'est pas une comédie romantique non plus.**

Les deux acquiescèrent. Il verrait pour les détails demain. De toute façon, il savait que ça serait lui qui gagnerait son cœur.

* * *

 **Concrètement, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais il y aura quelque chose dans le suivant, je le garantie. Il faut juste un peu de patience ;). Merci encore pour votre soutien.**

 **A la prochaine X3.**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, un fantôme sauvage apparaît .

 **Nan, plus sérieusement, salut les gens ;D.**

 **Je n'ai plus donné grand signe de vie depuis... pfff, beaucoup beaucoup de temps.**

 **Désolé. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses dans ma vie ces temps-ci et donc je n'ai pas pu avancer du côté de mes fanfics X'(.**

Par exemple: invités pendant une semaine. Je n'ai même pas pu écrire un mot sur portable. Et concernant mon ordinateur, je n'ai même pas pû l'ouvrir une fois O.o

 **Mais maintenant ça va mieux, j'ai même pu écrire ce chapitre pour Jeudi, comme j'avais prévu.**

 **Et comme les vacances approchent, je vais pouvoir être la.**

 **Ensuite, je vous remercie d'être toujours plus nombreux à lire, vous êtes vraiment adorables. Faut voir, presque 800 vues à l'heure ou je vous parle, c'est DIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGUE ... Je m'emporte. Du côté des reviews, je remercie les guest (il y en a eu une floppée) et les comptes (tout simplement).**

D'ailleurs, petit fait (très frustrant). C'est horrible, quand je reçois une review de Guest, j'ai envie de le PM pour lui dire que c'est adorable de commenter et de le remercier en lui souhaitant que la suite lui plaise mais seulement je ne peux pas. Je suis obligé de ne répondre qu'au chapitre suivant.

 **Sinon, je vous remercie. Je vais essayer de répondre à tout:**

 **Heureux que la lecture vous plaise toujours. Et si je peux vous rassurer, je suis le genre de mecs qui tiennent toujours leurs promesses. Il y'aura bien un trouple entre ces trois là (oui, apparemment, je me suis renseigné, un couple à trois se nomme un trouple)**

Sinon, me concernant, ça va.

J'ai reçu une tablette graphique et quelques figurines dont un lot de chibis de KnB, celles de Daiki et d'Hyuuga sont adorables

(Le narrateur: On s'en fout, faut parler de fics là, tu vas perdre la moitié des lecteurs si tu continues :V)

Oups,...

 **1) Une nouvelle fic va bientôt faire son entrée.**

 **2) La relation entre deux personnages va évoluer dans ce chapitre, mais je ne vous dirais pas qui et qui :p**

 **3) Prochain chapitre pour le début de la semaine.**

 **4) Attention, ellipse courte dans ce chapitre!**

 **5) Je pense que pour les 1000 vues, je ferais un chapitre bonus ou un OS spécial pour l'occasion. X3**

 **Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :D**

* * *

La panthère noire s'étala dans le fauteuil du salon. Il allongea les jambes sur la table basse, les bras s'enfonçant dans les accoudoirs. Dans un long soupir, la tête se jeta en arrière. Il tenait à avoir une discussion avec Taiga car son altercation avec lui au téléphone hier ne le contentait pas. Il fallait vraiment parler avec lui. Savoir depuis quand il craquait pour Tetsuya et connaître la nature de sa relation avec lui. D'ailleurs, il fut surpris quand il sentit son portable vibrer.

Il le déverrouilla. C'était Tetsuya, ironiquement. Il tendit l'objet à son oreille.

 **-Yo, Tetsu.**

 **-Bonjour, Daiki. Je ne te dérange pas.**

S'il savait... Mais il fallait garder le silence.

 **-Nan, t'veux quoi ?**

 **-Tu ne voulais pas qu'on sorte ensemble cet après-midi ?**

Quoi ? Kagami se serait décommandé ? Aurait-il pris peur hier, avec son discours enflammé ? À moins que ce soit autre chose ...

 **-Ouais, pourquoi tu m'poses c'te question ?**

 **-J'ai eu une idée. On pourrait sortir à trois toi, Taiga et moi.**

Il manqua de s'étouffer. Un rendez-vous ? À trois ? Avec lui et … lui ? Pourquoi ?

Tetsuya sentit l'étonnement de Daiki au bout de la ligne.

 **-Ça ne sera que l'espace de quelques heures. Je sais que tu ne t'entends pas très bien avec lui mais lui même est prêt à faire un effort.**

Des efforts ? C'était seulement ce qu'il laissait paraître. Le vil fauve devait avoir d'autres intentions. Mais après tout, c'était une occasion parfaite pour avoir la discussion qu'il désirait avec lui. Il y aurait bien un moment ou il pourrait parler seul à seul avec le roux.

 **-D'accord. Tu sais déjà où on va ?**

 **-Non, pas encore. Je comptais en discuter avec toi. Taiga serait d'accord pour un café.**

 **-Un café ?! Tu m'as cru pour qui, là ?**

 **-Je ne raffole pas non plus des cafés mais si on n'est pas conciliant, on ne s'en sortira jamais.**

Le métis soupira

- **Bon. Va pour un café.**

 **-D'accord. J'en connais un pas trop éloigné.**

 **-Ok.**

L'après-midi, les trois se rejoignirent dans un parc. Daiki avait opté pour un manteau gris, un sous pull blanc et un jean délavé. Taiga avait visiblement une chemise blanche, un pull en coll v, un duffle coat bleu marine et une écharpe noire. Pour le bas, une simple paire de jeans bleu foncé et des baskets faisaient l'affaire. Enfin, Tetsuya portait une doudoune noire épaisse et une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une petite paire de bottines. La panthère trouvait son ancienne ombre belle à souhait, comme à son habitude et, étonnamment, le roux s'était vraiment bien habillé aussi. Sur le plan physique, il avait à s'en faire Kagami était beau, et s'habillait bien. Néanmoins, son charme s'arrêtait ici. C'était lui, Aomine Daiki, qui était le plus attirant. Il pourrait même être désiré par un hétéro que ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Il était persuadé qu'il était plus beau et plus fort en basket que son rival même s'il arrivait

Les deux fauves grognèrent pour se saluer.

 **-'lut...**

 **-Yo...**

- **Bon, on y va ?** Trancha Kuroko

En chemin, le bleu marine s'interrogeait. Comment connaître l'orientation du passeur ? Devait-il être direct ou plus subtil ? Tant de questions qui le perturbaient . Et maintenant, un rival à ses basques. C'était vraiment loin d'être réglé. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

 **-Nous y sommes.** Informa le petit joueur.

Le café était grand, très spacieux. Au centre, le comptoir était bordé d'un napperon blanc immaculé. Les tasses étaient bien rangés, nettoyées, dans la vitrine. Les murs peints d'un vert très clair accentuaient l'aspect cosy de la salle. Les tables de bois gravitaient tout autour du comptoir central et les nappes qui les recouvraient étaient toutes aussi blanches que les tasses de porcelaine. Le sol en bois briqué rendait le tout très anglais et élégant. Enfin, le couvert des tables était très monté parfaitement , avec un bouquet de fleurs au centre de chacune d'elles pour la décoration.

Une maid (c'était un maid café) s'avança pour les accueillir

 **-Désirez une table pour trois ?**

 **-Oui,** répondit simplement le fantôme.

Les maids étaient très belles, et leur uniforme accentuait leur féminité. Malgré tout, Daiki n'était pas plus attiré que ça. Preuve que sa sexualité avait considérablement évolué. Maintenant, il n'y avait même plus besoin de se contenir.

 **-Prenez place à la table là-bas, maîtres.** Demanda la servante en désignant ladite table.

Les trois adolescent s'assirent et feuilletèrent le menu qu'une soubrette leur avait présenté.

- **Qu'est ce que tu vas prendre, Daiki**. Demanda le bleuté.

 **-Mmmm... je sais pas... je dirais... hmmmmm...peut-être ça... nan... hmmmmmm...**

 **-Faudrait voir pour s'décider.** Râla Taiga

 **-Ce n'est pas bien de forcer les gens Taiga. Tu aimerais qu'il réagisse comme ça si tu étais à sa place ?**

 **-Désolé, Tetsuya**.

C'était grave. Taiga qui avait tant de répondant d'ordinaire se faisait mener au doigt et à l'oeil par Tetsuya.

 **-Pour ma part,** coupa Tetsuya, **ce sera de la crème à la vanille et un thé aux fruits rouges.**

 **-Moi, j'vais dire une crêpe au chocolat et un café.** Continua le rouquin

 **-Pfff... J'vais prendre... Une omelette et... un cappuccino.**

Ils appelèrent finalement la servante et prirent commande. Elle s'absenta le temps de préparer ce qu'ils avaient demandé et elle revint, le plateau garni en main.

 **-Voilà vos commandes. Amusez-vous bien, maîtres.** Acheva la soubrette avant de s'en aller prendre la commande d'autres clients.

Le malaise qui s'installait autour de la table était palpable. Les trois dégustaient leur commande sans un mot. Et ils s'en rendirent vite compte. Tetsuya tenta d'alléger l'ambiance.

 **-Vous savez, c'est bientôt les vacances d'hiver. Vous avez prévu quelque chose ?**

 **-Nan.** Réponse simultanée des deux félins. C'était une négation presque machinale. Un peu comme s'ils étaient ailleurs.

 **-Moi, je compte le passer avec ma mère et ma grand-mère. Si vous ne comptez rien faire, vous pouvez venir. Ma mère ne vous ne tuera pas.**

Et il se força à pousser un rire nerveux. Il regretta son initiative qui n'avait que pour effet que d'augmenter la gêne entre les trois adolescents.

 **-Excusez-moi, je vais aux toilettes.** Déclara-t-il avant de s'éclipser aux WC. Ce qui laissait l'occasion aux deux de rediscuter de l'incident d'hier.

 **-Dis,** entama Daiki, **ça fait combien d'temps qu't'as des vues sur... tu sais qui ?**

 **-Ah ? Euh... J'dirais environ un mois...**

 **-Ah... Et toi et lui... vous en êtes où ?**

 **-T'as encore tes chances, aho. On a encore rien fait. Il est même pas au courant.**

 **-Ah, j'suis rassuré. Mais, tu l'vis bien ?**

 **-De quoi ?**

 **-Ton... ta … 'fin qu'tu sais. Toi, moi du coup on est gays.**

 **-Ah, ça ? T'inquiètes pas, ma mère le sait et elle accepte bien qu'ça l'aie surprise au début. En fait, je crois surtout que c'est en partie grâce à … lui que je me suis rendu compte.**

 **-Nan, t'es sérieux ? Moi pareil.**

 **-En même temps faut dire, n'importe qui pourrait tomber pour lui. Il est gentil, attachant, attentionné...**

 **-Tournes pas autour du pot. Avoues.**

 **-Avouer quoi ?**

 **-Il est... 'fin tu sais, il a des jolies formes en plus de tout ça.**

 **-Ah... je confirme. Il est attirant.**

 **-Attirant ?**

 **-Bon... OK. Il est sexy.**

 **-Sexy ?**

 **-On va pas faire ça pendant des heures, idiot des îles.**

 **-C'est quoi c'te réplique de merde ?**

Un fou rire se prit d'eux. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire pendant une bonne minute. Et quand ils reprirent leur calme, ils soupirèrent.

 **-Par contre, t'restes mon rival, Bakagami. Crois pas que j'rigole avec toi pa'c'qu'on est amis, hein ?**

 **-Ouais je sais, Aho. J'vais pas t'rendre la vie facile.** **Si tu continues avec Tetsuya, j'm'interposerais.**

Tetsuya revint des toilettes.

 **-Vous allez bien ?** Demanda le bleuté, qui eut bien fait de rater la conversation.

 **-Ouais.** Répondirent-ils.

Les trois vivaient leur vies chacun de leur côté, pendant deux semaines. Bien sûr, les rendez-vous avec l'un ou l'autre se répétaient et devenaient de plus en plus nombreux. Les rencontres entre Kagami et Aomine étaient donc légions. Ils se disputaient toujours en l'absence de l'ombre fuyante. Mais au gré du temps, leurs altercations devenaient bon enfant. Ils rigolaient après chaque accrochage. Les priorités restaient les mêmes : Tetsuya. Mais leur sujets de discussions divergeaient presque toujours, parlant de tout et de rien. Au fond, malgré leur rivalité, ils étaient tout comme des amis. Daiki apprit, par exemple, que Taiga avait peur des fantômes, comme lui. Ils se ressemblaient sur certains aspects mais se différenciaient sur d'autres. Encore pour citer un exemple, si Taiga préférait l'hiver, Daiki, lui avait un faible pour l'été. Ce qui leur valut une dispute pour déterminer quelle saison était supérieure. Nous étions le 20 décembre. Plus qu'une journée de cours et les vacances arrivaient, au grand bonheur de tous les lycéens, dont les deux fauves, et Tetsuya.

Taiga se réjouissait toujours de cette période où les illuminations magnifiaient les quartiers si quelconques en temps normal. Cette période était -certes- très cliché mais le rouquin en raffolait et quand les périodes de Fêtes s'achevaient, il était toujours triste de la fin de Noël mais impatient pour l'année prochaine. Il croisa Daiki sur le chemin du lycée et il décida de lui envoyer une boule de neige dans le dos. Le basané répliqua aux assauts du roux et envoya un projectile un peu plus gros. Et les deux adolescent s'adonnèrent de longues minutes à s'envoyer des boules en pleine figure. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent bien vite quand la neige froide fondit et s'infiltra dans leurs vêtements.

 **-Gégé, Taiga ! Maintenant on est trempés !** Vociféra la panthère.

 **-En même temps t'avais qu'à m'ignorer au lieu de répondre !** Rétorqua le tigre.

 **-On fait quoi maintenant ?** Demanda Aomine

 **-Je sais pas. Il est quelle heure ?**

Le joueur de Too déballa son mobile et constata l'heure avec surprise.

 **-Merde ! L'est 8 heures 49 !**

 **-T'es pas sérieux ?!**

 **-Si ! On fait quoi ?!**

Le tigre se figea de longues secondes avant de répondre nonchalamment.

 **-Au pire, on a qu'à sécher, c'est l'dernier jour.**

Le bleu haussa les épaules, les mains dans les poches.

 **-Bah, ouais, au pire. On est cons.**

 **-C'est clair !**

Et les deux fauves se mirent à rire puis à soupirer.

 **-Du coup, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Pffffff... Hmmm... J'suppose que tu connais aucun endroit ou deux ados peuvent aller sans se faire suspecter de sécher.**

 **-Bah nan, t'es marrant toi.**

 **-On reste chez moi ?** Suggéra Taiga. **En plus on pourrait s'réchauffer.**

 **-J't'arrêtes tout d'suite. Se réchauffer avec le chauffage.**

 **-Bah oui. Tu croyais quoi ?**

Le silence évident de la panthère et son regard fuyant étaient suffisamment explicites.

 **-Ah ! Me dis pas qu'tu parlais de c'que j'pense quand même ?! Mais tu m'as pris pour un abruti fini ou quoi ? Faudrait être un gros crétin pour tomber pour toi.**

 **-Va t'faire ! J't'ai pas agressé à la base Ducon !**

Les deux se rendirent donc chez Taiga vu qu'ils séchaient. Dans l'appartement du tigre, ils jetèrent leurs affaires sur le porte-manteau et plongèrent dans le sofa que Daiki trouva moelleux.

 **-C'est vachement confortable chez toi. J'devrais penser à m'installer.**

 **-T'es con toi.**

Ils regardèrent des rediffusions de matchs de la NBA pendant deux bonnes heures. Inconsciemment, la panthère penchait la tête vers l'épaule de Taiga qui, lui, étendait tout son bras pour atteindre celle du basané.

Les deux s'espacèrent en se confondant en excuses après s'en être rendus compte. Puis, pour trancher, Taiga suggéra :

 **-Tu veux que je prépare un truc à manger ?**

 **-Euh... Ouais**. Balbutia Daiki

Le rouquin s'absenta alors dans les fourneaux. Mais le basané, curieux, s'y rendit, juste pour voir la cuisine de l'américain. La pièce était globalement très petite. Le four s'incrustait dans le mur en face de Daiki et entre les deux, il y avait un grand bar qui prenait presque toute la largeur de la salle. Entendant son hôte, le roux désigna l'un des tabourets du bar pour lui. Il s'y assit sagement sans protester. Et la panthère huma la délicieuse odeur du plat de Kagami. Il reconnut l'arôme très caractéristique du curry et la viande de porc qui l'accompagnait. Pour une note sucrée, le chef de cuisine assaisonna le repas avec des pommes.

 **-Ça a l'air putain d'bon.** Complimenta le métis.

Et le roux se gratta la tête. C'était là une des choses que Daiki avait remarqué chez lui. Lorsqu'on lui disait quelque chose de gentil, il se grattait le crâne en détournant le regard. C'était d'autant plus surprenant -dans le bon sens- venant de son rival.

Un fois la préparation finie, le tigre mit le couvert et servit le curry chaud dans l'assiette. La panthère dégusta le plat sous le regard sceptique de l'autre. Il attendait l'avis du basané.

 **-C'est… c'est trop bon!** Lâcha Aomine entre deux cuillerées.

Le tigre se mit à réitèrer le même rituel que tout à l'heure et sourit.

 **-Arrêtes tes conneries… c'est juste du curry.** Taquina-t-il.

 **-Non.** Insista le métis. **C'est vraiment trop bon, tu devrais faire cuisinier.**

 **-On dit pas "faire" mais "être cuisinier".**

 **-Te plains pas, j'te complimente.**

 **-C'est gentil mais j'peux pas…**

 **-Ah? T'veux fai… être quoi? Médecin ? Basketteur ?**

 **-Pompier.** Souffla-t-il doucement.

- **Hein ? T'as dit quoi ?**

 **-Pompier.** Répéta-t-il plus fermement.

 **-Whooo! Tu vas mettre le feu au plancher toi.** Lança le métis, tout sourire.

Mais Taïga ne réagit pas tout de suite.

 **-Comment ça ?**

- **Bah… t'es mignon quoi…**

La panthère avait du mal avec cette phrase. Il se grattait d'ailleurs la tête.

 **-Euh… merci. Toi aussi.** Balbutia le tigre un peu gêné.

L'ambiance très rose bonbon qui s'installait ne plaisait pas à Aomine. Il reprit du sérieux et continua à manger sous le regard doux de son rival. De plus, un détail l'avait tout de suite choqué. Taïga l'avait complimenté sur son physique. Est-ce que le métis était son genre? Il voulait savoir. Mais il était rebuté. Taiga était juste son rival. Rien de plus. Il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. Point. Quand les deux eurent mangé, il firent la vaisselle calmement. Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble chez lui. Dans une ambiance conviviale, ils discutaient encore de tout et de rien. **-J'ai une idée, suggéra la panthère. On a qu'à traîner dehors maintenant.**

 **-Ouais.** Répondit le rouquin.

Et les fauves restèrent à l'extérieur. Dans un petit café, ils se délectèrent d'un bon chocolat chaud. Et le métis amusa Taiga avec la moustache qui trônait au dessus de sa bouche. Il trouvait ce genre de choses adorable. Enfin, en rentrant, aux alentours de huit heures du soir, ils se taquinaient à s'envoyer des projectiles de neige, en visant cette fois-ci là où l'eau ferait le moins de dégâts. Ils allèrent au terrain de street basket auquel ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre pour disputer des matchs, mais seulement pour se poser.

 **-J'me suis bien éclaté avec toi aujourd'hui.** Lança Aomine

 **-Le même.**

 **-Je sens qu'on est vachement proches toi et moi.**

Kagami colla son visage à celui du métis.

 **-Pas assez près.**

Et le tigre posa avec une douceur qu'il ne connaissait pas ses lèvres sur celles du basané Surpris, Daiki ne brisa cependant pas le baiser et ferma les yeux. Les deux adolescents restèrent dans le même position une bonne minute qui semblait une éternité à leurs yeux. Et, pour respirer, se séparèrent à contrecœur. Leur poitrine les brûlaient tant elles battaient fort.

 **-Je t'aime.** Souffla Taiga au creux de l'oreille de l'autre. **C'est réciproque ?**

Après quelques secondes interminables, la panthère répondit en réitérant le geste du rouquin. Cette fois, leur langues se confondirent dans ce baiser moins chaste. Et le basané finit en mordillant la lèvre de Taiga.

- **J'crois que je t'ai répondu.** Boucla le basané souriant.

Et les deux se serrèrent en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles avant que l'un se pose sur l'épaule de l'autre.

 **-Tu te sens bien avec moi?** Interrogea le rouquin.

 **-Ouais .** Soupira de joie Aomine. **J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre avec toi. Et j'étais aveugle avec Tetsu. Je l'aimais, mais maintenant, je t'aime.**

 **-Pareil. J'veux qu'on reste ensemble.**

Et Taiga se nicha un peu plus dans l'épaule du bleu.

 **-Tu sens bon.** Remarqua Taiga Et Daiki rougit.

 **-Euh...m-merci. Et toi… euh… t-t'es mignon.**

Aomine ne savait pas où se mettre. Il complimentait Taiga sur sa beauté, encore. Mais il se rassura voyant que le tigre était endormi contre lui, n'ayant probablement pas entendu.

* * *

Voili Voilou, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Si quelque chose te gêne ou juste pour commenter, n'hésite pas avec une petite review. Saches que je te répondrais toujours avec grand plaisir (si tu as un compte, essaies d'envoyer avec, je t'en prie T-T).

0 à la prochaine ! ;D


	5. Chapter 5: HS 1000 vues!

**Hey, bonjour les gens ;D**

 **Je suis là pour ce chapitre un peu... spécial.**

 **A vrai dire, je ne devais pas le sortir aussi vite car je ne m'attendais clairement pas à avoir aussi rapidement 1000 vues.**

 **Mais je suis heureux de pouvoir le sortir maintenant.**

 **Donc, ce chapitre est facultatif. Vous n'êtes pas obligé(e)s de le lire pour comprendre la suite. Il s'agit plutôt d'un petit Lemon pour vous faire plaisir.**

 **Oui, un lemon, je passe pas en M pour rien XD.**

 **Sinon, merci à eykie pour sa review très encourageante. C'es vraiment super gentil et j'éspère que la suite (dont ce chapitre HS) te plaira.**

 **Sinon, attention: contenu adulte très explicite et langage vulgaire.**

 **Ici, j'ai voulu m'inspirer d'une chanson très populaire en ce moment et vous la reconnaîtrez si vous la connaissez car je l'ai dissimulé de mainère PAS DU TOUT subtile. En plus je l'écoute au moment même de la parution de cet HS.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :D**

* * *

Aomine s'en mordait les doigts. De toutes, c'était l'erreur la plus grotesque et prévisible qui lui eût été donné de faire. Et la plus regrettable aussi. 13 sacs, bourrés à vu d'oeil d'une vingtaine de vêtements, tissus et inutilités en tout genre; quatre heures d'alternance avec la course, le métro, le shopping; le dos brisé,...

Tout cela était le bilan de cette après-midi -si l'on peut encore appeler ça une après-midi- avec cette timbrée de Satsuki Momoi. Bien sûr, le basané appréciait ,de temps à autres, la compagnie de la jeune fille. Mais seulement quand cette rose avait des éclairs de lucidité.

" **Qui fait du shopping aussi intense toute une aprème de vacances de Noël?** " Pensa-t-il, en soufflant sur un mug de chocolat chaud qu'il s'était préparé. Bien sûr qu'il fallait du réconfort après ces heures spartiates avec l'adolescente qu'était Momoi. Le métis s'installait donc méticuleusement dans le sofa noir de son amant, avec cookies, sucres d'orges et autres cochonneries de Noël à sa disposition sur la table basse. Et enfin, il s'était enveloppé dans l'édredon, posant ses petons sur cette même table, se régalant du chocolat chaud qu'il avait fièrement réussi à réaliser.

- **Pfff.** Souffla-t-il en constatant la rediffusion de NBA qu'il avait déjà vue. **C'est chiant, y a rien à regarder.**

Sur ces mots, il éteignit le petit écran et se servit de ses bras comme oreiller.

- **Et maintenant, j'fais quoi?** Réfléchit-il tout haut.

Un film sur son portable était la solution la plus envisageable… si seulement il connaissait le code Wi-Fi de Taiga! Il maudissait sa bêtise. Comme quoi, même si la rose l'agaçait par moments, son sens inné d'organisatrice l'aidait bien au quotidien. Mais là, c'était la jungle, il était seul. Il n'allait pas tout de même dormir pour attendre le retour de son bien-aimé!? Non, il estimait que c'était pour les vieux et les rejetons! Pourtant, c'était la solution de facilité.

 **-Tant pis.** Soupira-t-il, en s'installant comme pour s'assoupir.

Il ferma les yeux et tomba aux pays des songes étrangement vite.

* * *

 **!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!**

 **-Mmmm...** Grommela la panthère en émergeant maladroitement.

 **-C'est bizarre**. Songea-t-il. **On dirait que j'suis à moitié oile-pé.**

Il se redressa lentement et découvrit… que Taiga se tenait à son bassin, le membre du basané en bouche!

Sans trop y réfléchir, le bleuté poussa un cri, mix de peur, de surprise et d'étonnement.

 **-Que-que-qu'est c'que tu fous!** Balbutia Aomine, littéralement perdu.

Kagami se releva, fixant désormais les orbes bleues du métis.

 **-Je prends mon quatre heure.** Répondit stoïquement le rouquin avant de se… "remettre à table"?

 **-M-m-mais… aww…** Gémit Daiki, coupé dans sa phrase. Les caresses du tigre se faisaient vraiment agréables. Il semblait comme avoir fait ce genre de pratique une vie entière!

Sa langue humide taquinait jusqu'à la base. Tantôt il le prenait en bouche, tantôt il le relâchait pour l'effleurer du bout du gland. Mais tout cela semblait trop tortueux pour lui. Le bleuté tenait alors la nuque du tigre, que ce dernier traduit comme un "prestissimo". La bouche enfonça le membre tendu plus profond encore. Et le fauve brun grogna de plaisir. C'en était trop de voir son amant en train de le soulager, son antre humide se glisser autour de lui, la chaleur de sa langue qui soufflait autour de son sexe.

 **-Ngh.. Je vais… v..**

Taiga sentit toute sa tignasse tirer en avant et la semence chaude de son métis s'étaler dans bouche. Il déglutit sans contester.

 **-Miam!** Taquina Taiga.

 **-T'es con.** Rala Daiki. **Me refais pas des trucs comme ça sans me prévenir.**

Même si le basané savonnait son amant, il reconnaissait… que c'était divin!

 **-Envie de te venger,** agicha le rouquin, visiblement d'humeur très coquine.

 **-J'aime ça.** Répondit Aomine, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

 **-Je t'ai encore rien montré.**

La situtation ravissait la panthère. Cinq minutes auparavant, il était gêné par la caresse de son tigre. Maintenant, il agissait comme s'il était en manque depuis 5 mois. Et même s'il ne savait pas encore l'ombre de ce que le dunker lui avait préparé, il s'en réjouissait. Après tout, si c'était mieux encore que cette gâterie, d'après le félin, c'était qu'il allait s'en souvenir.

Taiga envoutait le basané avec de sensuels mouvements, qui s'apparentaient à une danse coquine. Doucement, il tirait sa proie avec fermeté pour le ramener à ses lèvres, et venir y goûter. Il sucotait les lèvres au goût exotique du bout de sa langue et y posait les siennes. S'en suit un ballet torride entre la languede la panthère et celle de son vis à vis. Dans une lenteur affreusement érotique, et d'une main, Taiga déboutonna cette chemise blanche qui moulait son torse. De l'autre, il pinçait toujours le menton de son partenaire et dévorait sa bouche, dans son french kiss. Puis, Daiki arrêta le ballet des langues subitement.

 **-Alors, c'est quoi, ce que tu devais me montrer?** Pressa le métis.

 **-Impatient.** Poussa Taiga dans un souffle cochon. Il bascula au bord du lit et s'empara de deux bouteilles, préalablement rangées dessous. L'un était emplie de chocolat, l'autre de coulis à la framboise.

 **-Tu choisis laquelle?** Demanda le rouquin.

 **-Euuh… c'est quoi, le délire ? On va pas faire un truc genre je te mets un des deux sur ton torse et je lèche, quand même ?**

 **-Oui.** Félicita Taiga, visiblement très sérieux. **C'est ça.**

- **Franchement, t'as de ces idées…** Soupira le scoreur de Too.

 **-Ça te plait pas?** Demanda le tigre avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

 **-Si… c'est pas ça. C'est juste que.**

 **-Ça te plaît, alors?**

 **-En fait… grave.**

Daiki se saisit du chocolat, s'empressa de terminer de désaper son amant et lui en appliquer généreusement, un peu partout.

Taiga devint plus rouge à vue d'oeil.

 **-C-c'est plutôt agréable.** Remarqua le joueur de Seirin.

Le basané en était à ses limites. Il n'en pouvait plus de contempler cet appel à l'abandon de soi, recouvert de ganache, qui ne se faisait pas prier pour se faire dévorer les tablettes.

Une fois le flacon vide, le fauve recouvert du liquide collant adopta une position coquine de dos, dévoilant au passage son magnifique fessier aux yeux de Daiki. Il fit un clin d'oeil

 **-Bon a- Bon appétit, bébé !** Chantonna le félin. Daiki se saisit du corps étendu sur les draps immaculés de sauce sucrée. Il planta les crocs dans sa poitrine et lécha, dégusta jusqu'à plus faim le chocolat aux phéromones de Taiga. Ce dernier échappait des gémissements, mélodie qui transportait la panthère. Il en voulait plus. Il aspira goulûment l'une des deux fraises roses de l'Américain. Mais aussi il la mordillait, la léchait ce qui fit répondre un frémissement de sa part.

 **-Daik… ahhnn… ici…** Haletait Taiga.

 **-J'ai envie de te bouffer le cul,** échappa Daiki malgré lui. **Oh pardon, j'aurais pas dû dire ça.** Un blanc rendait la pièce plus oppressante. Mais Taiga souriait.

 **-Tu sais c'est quoi, mon fruit préféré ?** Demanda le félin.

Daiki secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

 **-C'est la pêche.** Répondit Taiga, amusé. **Envie de goûter ?**

Daiki hocha la tête avec un regard de vicelard.

Il retourna sa crêpe enduite de ganache et se délectait de l'intimité de son compagnon. Taiga jouissait au contact de ses lèvres contre cette zone érogène.

 **-Tu es la pute la plus délicieuse à laquelle j'ai jamais goûté.** Taquina le métis.

 **-T'en as… déjà goûté ...d'autres?** Se permettait de demander le tigre quand sa respiration lui permettait.

 **-Nan, mais je sais que tu es la meilleure.**

 **-Dai...ki… prends-moi.**

 **-V-vraiment ?!**

 **-Oui… f-fais moi du bien.**

 **-Je vais te démonter l'a…**

 **-...Attends! On a pas de lub.**

 **-Et alors.**

 **-Et bah alors que vu la taille de ta hum hum, je vais dérouiller.**

 **-C'est pas suffisant, la salive? Et c'est quoi cette expression; "hum hum"? Tu m'as fait une pipe, je t'ai dévoré le torse, les tétons et le cul et tu dis "hum hum". Tu crois pas que le R-18 a déjà été dépassé ?**

Daiki réfléchissait. Il tenait à démonter le tigre mais pas qu'il se retrouve avec une fracture du coccyx.

 **-Oh! J'ai une idée !** Cria-t-il

 **-Tu me fais peur.**

 **-Mais nan, mais nan.**

Daiki glissa lentement sa virilité dans la fleur de Taiga, aidé par son "lubrifiant improvisé".

 **-Ahhh!** Hurla Taiga.

 **-Tu aimes?** Lança la panthère de sa voix sensuelle.

 **-Ngh… ça… fait du bien.** Soupira le félin.

Daiki attendait que l'intimité de son tigre s'habitue à sa présence. Puis, il commença à bouger, ce qui arracha quelques gémissements de la part du joueur de Seirin. Le contact était si agréable que le bleu râlait d'aise. De plus, Taiga se contractait un peu plus autour de lui à chaque mouvement. Une vague de chaleur bouillonna dans son bas ventre chaque fois qu'il martyrisait un peu plus vite l'intimité brûlante.

 **-Tu es… serré.** Soupira le félin entreprenant.

- **Ah! Pl-plu-plu-plus , plus vite… ah… ahhh…**

Haletait le tigre en plantant ses griffes dans le dos métis, ce que ce dernier appréciait. Les deux allaient bientôt venir, leur plaisir monta au paroxysme.

 **-Ah… je vais… je vais …** lâcha Daiki qui se libérait dans l'intimité. Taiga, lui hurlait, sa semence chaude s'étalant sur son torse. Les deux haletant se séparèrent.

 **-Enfoiré.** Soufflait l'américain. **Utiliser le coulis de framboise comme lub. Maintenant mon cul est collant. En plus de ta semen…**

 **-...C'est bon, me fais pas la morale. C'est qui qui voulait être lubrifié?**

 **-Bon, désolé.**

 **LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!LEMON!**

* * *

Daiki se réveilla après deux bonnes heures de sommeil.

 **-Fais chier! C'était juste un rêve !** Hurla le basané. Mais au fond il était heureux puisqu'il avait appris deux choses: que Taiga était une vrai catin dans son subconscient, et que ce rêve érotique allait l'obliger à aller aux toilettes une bonne dizaine de minutes!

* * *

 **Voili, voilou, une tite review?**

 **A la prochaine ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut, les gens :D**

 **Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 6 de Triangle.**

 **Je suis très heureux que l'HS ait fait du succès comme ça, je suis vraiment super content ^^.**

 **Merci à Eykie, Satokooo et Yuhonorine pour leurs reviews, c'est super cool :).**

 **D'autant plus que j'adoooore quand les gens donnent un avis, et les reviews servent à ça, et à motiver aussi.**

 **Donc voilà,**

 **Je vous laisse au chapitre en espèrant que ça vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **-Oi, Daiki… Daiki…**

Le susnommé émergea avec une difficulté affligeante. C'était pathétique comme on constatait la panthère engourdie par la paresse, emmitouflée dans les draps entièrement défaits, alors que le tigre se chargeait de les placer soigneusement chaque journée. De plus, il désespérait quand il se rendait compte qu'Aomine les retournait plus en une grasse mat que lui sur trois jours.

 **-T'as dormi toute la matinée et t'as défait tout mes draps d'lit.**

 **-Pardon.** Lâcha le coupable en se curant le nez; il ne semblait pas penser un mot de ce qu'il avançait.

Taiga soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

 **-Je dois te parler. Viens dans la cuisine. Et bordel, mets un slip! Tu sais que c'est pas parce que t'as des "bijoux de famille" qu'tu dois les exposer!**

 **-Oh, ça ? C'est vrai que quand j'suis pas chez moi, pour m'sentir plus à l'aise, j'préfère laisser mes roubignoles à l'air libre. Tu sais… LIBÉRÉES ! DÉLIV…**

 **-METS UN FUTE!**

 **-Oi, pardon.**

Daiki pesta et enfila ses sous vêtement de la veille. Il enfourcha rapidement son pantalon et rejoignit un Taiga étrange dans la cuisine. Le tigre semblait en proie à la confusion. Accoudé au bar, ses mains arrachant vivement sa tignasse rouquine. Et ses rubis ne fixant rien en particulier. Le basané ne comprenait pas vraiment tout. Après tout, il ignorait beaucoup des genres et des couleurs de l'américain en deux jours de couple. Mais il ne semblait vraiment pas dans ses baskets, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

 **-Y a un problème.** Débuta sûrement la panthère.

 **-Je sais pas si tu ressens la même chose.**

 **-Ressentir quoi?**

Le tigre fit un profonde inspiration.

 **-Tes sentiments pour Tetsuya.**

 **-Quoi?**

 **-Tu l'aimes toujours ou pas.**

Daiki était incapable de répondre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ça depuis qu'il avait embrassé le roux.

 **-Tu dois penser que je suis un monstre, hein?** Ironisa Taiga qui souriait faussement.

 **-N-nan. Dis pas ça. Je comprends que tu préfères Tetsu. Après tout, je t'aide pas au ménage -même si ça fait seulement deux jours-, je suis fainéant, je t'attire souvent des emmerdes. Je suis loin d'être le mec idéal.**

Taiga écarquilla des yeux. C'était trop sincère venant de la part de Daiki. Il ne le savait pas aussi honnête.

 **-Nan, tu te trompes. Je ne préfère pas Tetsuya à toi… Le problème… c'est que je vous aime autant. Je… je vous aime tous les deux.**

 **-Je comprends pas.**

 **-J'ai envie qu'on soit tous les trois ensemble.**

 **-Hé-HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ?!**

 **-Je comprends que tu veuilles pas. C'est ton choix.**

Le félin bleu s'approcha avec douceur pour se coller aux côtés du tigre.

Son regard était tendre mais sérieux.

 **-T'en as vraiment envie?**

 **-Je savais que t'aller trouver ça débi…**

 **-Nan. C'est pas ça. J'ai juste été surpris. Je me suis jamais demandé si je l'aimais encore. Mais c'est vrai, je pense que c'est ça. Je t'aime et je l'aime aussi.**

Il faisait un bisou esquimau à l'américain qui souriait vivement. Puis, il se nicha dans son cou et Daiki y déposa alors des baisers papillons.

 **-Seulement, on va faire quoi?**

 **-Comment-ça, on va faire quoi?** Demanda le métis

 **-Bah, déjà, on sait pas s'il est gay.**

 **-C'est vrai.**

 **-On sait pas s'il nous aime.**

 **-Bah oui, du coup.**

 **-Et enfin, on sait pas s'il est consentant pour un trouple.**

 **-Un trouple?**

 **-Un couple à trois, si tu préfères.**

 **-Ahhhh. Tu t'es pas renseigné, quand-même?**

 **-Bah pourquoi pas?**

 **-Y a que les abrutis qui se renseignent sur internet.**

 **-Dit le mec qui recherchait, je cite "comment bien faire une branlette espagnole" sur WikiHow.**

 **-...**

 **-Ha! On fait plus le malin!**

 **-T'as-t'as regardé mon historique?!**

 **-Règle 1 du couple: ce qui est à moi est à moi et ce qui est à toi est à moi aussi.**

* * *

Les deux amants prenaient du bon temps en ville. Nous étions le 23 décembre. Plus qu'une journée et le réveillon était là. Taiga n'avait pas eu le temps de filer en magasin pour vêtir sa maison de l'esprit de Noël. Mais il s'en fichait, puisqu'après tout, il avait reçu le plus beau cadeau. Et peut-être qu'il arriverait à obtenir un autre cadeau avant le jour fatidique de Noël…

 **-On essaie d'obtenir le cœur de Tetsu quand?** Attaqua la panthère, dans un café, buvant un chocolat chaud.

 **-Je sais pas… on devrait commencer maintenant. Tu sais où il peut traîner à cette date.**

 **-Je suis pas dans son cerveau ! Je peux pas savoir où il est, moi.**

La Providence sonna à leur porte, et un bleuté à celle du café...

 **-Excusez moi, je peux prendre une place, s'il vous plaît ?** Essaya vainement de demander le client qui ne s'était pas fait remarqué du serveur. Aomine et Kagami reconnurent la voix très caractéristique du client à l'entrée et se retournèrent pour le vérifier. C'était bien ce qu'ils pensaient: Tetsuya était dans le café !

 **-Oï ! Tetsu!** Gesticulait de long mouvements le basané pour se faire reconnaître.

 **-Daiki?** Tetsuya reconnut la voix rauque de l'as entre un millier. Il s'approcha de la table des deux félins. Encore vêtu d'un accoutrement d'hiver craquant, il faisait fantasmer les deux amants

 **-C'est rare de vous voir ensemble seuls.** Remarqua Tetsuya. **Vous êtes devenus de bons amis?**

 **-On peut dire ça…** implicita Taiga en se grattant la tête.

 **-Je suis content alors. Je vous apprécie, tous les deux. Alors vous voir vous entendre, ça me fait plaisir.**

 **-Tu fais quoi ici?** Demanda Daiki.

 **-J'attends quelqu'un.** Il n'explicitait que très peu les raisons de sa venue.

 **-On peut savoir qui?** Daiki devenait plus inquisiteur. Pourtant, le fantôme gardait ses distances, ce qui attisait progressivement la curiosité du métis.

 **-Secret.**

 **-Bon, d'accord, j'insiste pas.** Les deux fauves étaient perplexes. Malgré l'aura fantomatique de Kuroko, il se confiait pour tout. L'honnêteté ne lui faisait pas défaut. Alors pourquoi maintenant?

Le passeur prit place un peu plus loin dans le café et attendait cet "individu mystère". Tout en sirotant un chocolat, il zieutait par accoups réguliers la porte d'entrée.

 **-Tu sais c'est qui, la personne?** Souffla Daiki à son amant.

 **-Bah non. Comment tu veux que je sache?**

 **-Roh! C'est chiant! D'habitude, il la ramène toujours et la, il la fait courte pour tout.**

 **-Bah oui mais on va pas lui faire cracher le morceau. Déjà qu'il nous trouve un peu bizarre…**

La mélodie de la sonnette retentit.

 **-Excusez-moi, j'ai réservé une table pour deux.**

Daiki s'esclaffa

 **-Nan mais, qui réserve dans un café?**

La serveuse demanda.

 **-Au nom de…?**

 **-Akashi Seijuro.**

Le couple se retourna promptement ,qu'ils n'aient pas rêvé. Akashi était bien présent dans un modeste café. Pourquoi cet adolescent, né avec une cuillère d'argent en bouche, se retrouvait dans une enseigne aussi humble?

 **-Je comprends mieux, la réservation.** Ironisa la panthère.

 **-Puis, tu m'diras en même temps, c'est les périodes de Noël alors, sauf si t'as du pot comme nous deux et que tu trouves une place libre...** Expliqua Taiga.

 **-N'empêche, c'est rigolo.** Continua-t-il. **Du coup, ça fait trois miracles dans le même café. Si c'est pas l'coup du hasard.**

 **-T'es con.** Rigola Daiki.

Akashi, quant à lui, se dirigeait vers une table du fond. Il s'asseyait juste en face de Tetsuya.

Les deux spectateurs en avaient la bouche béate. Que voulait-il? Qu'allait-il faire avec avec Tetsuya? C'était ce qu'ils se demandaient.

 **-Bonjour, Akashi-kun.** Daiki parvint à distinguer la voix éloignée de Kuroko.

 **-Je ne suis pas en retard.**

 **-Non, Akashi-kun. Tu es à l'heure.**

 **-Ce n'était pas une question. Juste une affirmation.**

 **-Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils entendent?**

 **-Qui?**

Kuroko désigna la table du couple qui se retourna sentant les problèmes débarquer dans le cas où on les surprenait à espionner.

 **-Oh. Je vois. On devrait y aller.**

 **-D'accord.**

Kuroko se revêtit de sa doudoune et ils s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste.

 **-À une prochaine fois.** Laissa-t-il à la table des deux.

 **-Yo!**

 **-À plus.**

Une fois la porte claquée, ils complotèrent.

 **-Pourquoi Akashi était avec lui?** Entama le tigre.

 **-Je sais pas. Tu penses que ça a un rapport, le fait qu'il causait pas?**

 **-Je sais pas non plus.**

* * *

Plus loin dans la journée, les deux félins tergiversaient sur tout et rien sur le banc d'un terrain de street.

 **-C'est quoi, ma couleur préférée ?** Demanda Daiki pour tester son conjoint.

 **-Aho, c'est le bleu!**

 **-Joli jeu de mot***

 **-Mais c'est vrai en plus. Et moi?**

 **-Bah, le rouge.** Taiga changea d'expression.

 **-Tiens, en parlant de rouge**, on en reparle de tout à l'heure, au café?**

 **-Ah, Akashi? Bah, que veux tu qu'on y fasse quoi? En plus, entre nous, ça me la couperait si il voulait se caser avec Tetsuya.**

 **-Ouais. Pourquoi un gars comme Tetsu l'intéresserait?**

 **-Bah pourquoi il nous intéresserait plus, dans ce cas?**

 **-Pas faux.**

 **-En fait, ton cerveau sert juste de décoration. -Oï ! N'en fais pas tout un plat!**

Daiki semblait vraiment vexé. Taiga trouvait le fait que seulement lui pouvait le vexer adorable.

 **-Pardon. Je t'aime...**

Il l'enveloppa des ses bras puissants. Dans son câlin, il affichait un sourire moqueur.

 **-... Avec ou sans cervelle.**

 **-Arrêtes avec ça, t'es pas une lumière non plus!**

Le tigre lui déposa un petit baiser dans le cou.

 **-Je t'embête. Tu es parfait. Je pourrais passer des heures à te regarder.**

 **-Awwww… c'est trop gentil.**

Daiki se trouvait un peu plus ramollo chaque fois qu'il passait du temps avec son amant. Mais il s'en foutait pas plus mal. Après tout, tant qu'il était heureux avec son tigre, peu lui importait. Il l'embrassa pour démontrer son affection.

 **-Voilà la raison de votre rapprochement.**

Les deux regardaient en direction de la voix.

 **-Akashi?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-Je marchais simplement.** Son ton se voulait ironique. Taiga et Daiki flairaient le sarcasme du rouge.

 **-Et toi, tu es en couple avec Tetsu?** Frappa la répartie du basané.

Son sourire s'élargissait anormalement. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi son regard était fait, tant il n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir sourire de cette façon là.

 **-Bravo, Daiki.** Il reprenait son air impérial. **Je suis bel et bien le compagnon de Tetsuya.**

Les deux fauves élargissaient béatement leur gueule.

 **-Hé ?! Hé ?! HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ?!**

* * *

 **Voili voilou. Une tite review ?**

 **À la prochaine :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour les gens :D**

 **Encore un petit chapitre de "Triangle" tout droit sorti du four.**

 **Déjà, je tiens encore à vous remercier d'être toujours aussi nombreux.**

 **Je remercie** _ **eykie**_ **,** _ **Yuhonorine**_ **et** _ **satokooo**_ **d'avoir répondu au chapitre précédent.**

 **Certaines d'entre vous ont des bonnes théories. Mais comme dit dans certains PM, c'est un poil plus compliqué ^^' (j'aimes les histoires complexes XD).**

 **Mis à part ça, c'est adorable. Merci pour vos compliments :3**

 **Ce chapitre est probablement celui avec lequel j'ai eu le plus d'inspi et avec lequel j'ai pris le plus de plaisir. Alors j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'avoir écrit ^^.**

 **Sinon, on se rapproche de l'AoKagaKuro, patience ^^.**

 **Et désolé pour le pied de nez pour l'AkaKuro ^^'.**

 **Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Les deux fauves restaient pantois. "Le passeur chétif avec le pseudo-empereur". Ça sonnait bien trop faux à leurs oreilles. Et pourtant. Akashi était quelqu'un de franc -qualité qu'on ne pouvait lui enlever- et ils savaient pertinemment que jamais le rouge prononçait quelque chose dans le vent. Sa véracité avait été prouvée plus d'une fois. Mais le rapprochement trop brusque sonnait, lui, trop faux. Ils ne se croisaient jamais, ne se rencontraient jamais, ne discutaient jamais.

"À moins d'être accro aux relations à distance, c'est pas possible!" S'exclama le métis.

Taiga, lui, soupira. Lui qui souhaitait le coeur de son équipier, tout était tombé à l'eau. Ils s'en allèrent, abattus, au domicile du basané.

 **-C'est petit, chez toi.** Remarqua l'invité.

 **-C'est pas non plus aussi petit que ton apart.**

 **-T'énerves pas, je disais rien de mal.** Taiga voyait bien que Daiki était sur la défensive. Cette histoire semblait le percuter au moins autant que lui. Quelque part, il était rassuré que son amant approuvait son idée même si elle était foutue.

Le tigre demanda où s'étaient absentés les parents de l'autre, étant donné que le bâtiment était vide de vie. Le métis rétorqua qu'ils s'étaient en allés l'espace d'une après-midi, pour une "virée amoureuse". Au passage, un haut le coeur pinçait le bleuté par cette mièvrerie qui s'emparait des deux adultes. "J'espère qu'on va pas finir aussi gaga de guimauve, Taiga et moi..." songea-t-il.

 **-Oh!** S'exclama la panthère.

 **-Quoi?**

 **-J'ai réfléchi à un truc!**

 **-Tu réfléchis, maintenant? C'est nouveau.** Raillât le joueur de Seirin.

 **-Du calme Tigrou. Je pense que c'est pas mort avec Tetsuya.**

 **-Hein?!** Son sourire amusé laissa place à une exclamation évidente. **M-mais comment?!**

 **-Tu verras, on va avoir besoin d'aide, et d'une bonne dose de guimauve…**

 **-De guimauve?**

Le sourcil du rouquin s'abaissa, signe d'interrogation. En parallèle, un rictus s'empara de l'expression du métis. Taiga était tout sauf serein. On parlait d'une idée fusant du cerveau d'Aomine, après tout...

* * *

 **-Tu me rappelles pourquoi je suis ici, déjà?**

Les craintes du tigre étaient fondées. Daiki avait expliqué sa botte. Il allait se servir du géant violet de Yosen pour ses fins. Il avait appâté l'ogre à l'aide de Maiubos, Pockys, et autres friandises en tout genre. Son but, exploiter le défenseur pour épier les relations entre Tetsuya et Akashi Au final, il avait également promu une récompense "finale" à Murasakibara.

 **-Je peux savoir c'est quoi ma récompense finale, Mine-chin?** Demanda Mura comme le ferait un enfant impatient.

 **-T'es pas chiant, toi!** Râla le félin agacé. **Tu verras. Déjà, est-ce que t'as tout pigé?**

 **-Aka-chin et Kuro-chin ont un rendez-vous galant. Je les espionne discrètement, je vous signale en direct si il se passe quelque chose de pas ordinaire et une fois qu'ils se sont en allés, je m'en vais aussi, c'est ça?**

 **-Ouais, c'est ça.** Affirma le basané. Il était heureux "Pour une fois qu'il retient c'qu'on dit" pensa-t-il en étouffant son rire. Le plan était parfait. Akashi les avait prévenu qu'il allait dîner dans un petit restaurant avec Tetsuya cet après-midi. Et il allait profiter de la moindre faille dans l'attitude d'Akashi pour le trahir. Et tant pis pour la morale. Il n'allait pas laisser le capitaine de Rakuzan avec son promis les bras croisés. Ce serait une guerre avec le coeur du passeur à la clé qui s'engageait donc il espérait empocher la victoire. Tant pis s'il fallait envoyer bouler le rouge. Et tant pis si ça peinait Tetsuya. De toute manière, il serait sûrement mieux avec deux jeunes athlètes grands et forts plutôt qu'un seul maigrichon et petit. Il pensait ainsi.

 **-Ils ont rendez-vous quand?** S'impatienta le titan colossal.

 **-Quatorze heures trente.** Répondit Taiga qui se sentait un peu délaissé dans cette histoire. Lui était le plus sceptique quant au plan de son amant. Certes, Tetsuya demeurait sa priorité mais bizarrement, l'idée de la panthère ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Et bon dieu, pensa-t-il, il espérait se tromper.

Pour le moment, les trois adolescents ne pouvaient rien faire que de s'assoupir en patientant gentillement l'heure H du rendez-vous. Taiga traîna sur son portable, Daiki faisait de même, et Mura s'empiffrait du gain qu'il avait acquis en acceptant le contrat.

Finalement, au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes qui semblait une éternité aux yeux des trois basketteurs, une alarme provenant d'un des deux téléphones retentit. Il était l'heure. Le parti des deux fauves allait enfin se confronter à celui de l'empereur.

 **-J'y vais.** Affirma le violet en s'emparant d'un manteau d'hiver tout en quittant la maison de Daiki.

 **-Bonne chance**. Lâcha finalement Daiki, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Mura.

 **-Mine-chin? C'est toi qui a dit ça?**

 **-Euh, ouais pourquoi?**

 **-Nan rien. Je croyais que c'était Taiga.**

Un sourire se dessina sur la bouille du défenseur avant de s'éclipser pour accomplir sa mission.

 **-Pourquoi il pensait que c'était toi? Ma voix est bien reconnaissable, pourtant.** Demanda le basané intrigué.

 **-Pour rien.** Rigola Taiga. **C'est juste que c'est très inhabituel de t'entendre dire ce genre de choses.**

 **-Ah?** Le nommé se cura l'oreille. Mura avait répondu à son appel, il était normal qu'il ne soit pas un con avec lui, pensa-t-il.

 **-Je trouve que tu as beaucoup changé en seulement quelques jours. Tu es plus honnête, attentionné, sincère.**

 **-T'exagères pas un peu non plus. Tu parles comme si j'étais passé d'un parfait connard à mère Teresa.**

Le roux pouffa pour la remarque du bronzé. Ce qui fit rougir Daiki. Il trouvait que par moments, Taiga avait le don de se révéler plus adorable qu'un gosse.

 **-Bah, pourquoi t'es tout rouge?** Parvint finalement à demander l'adolescent à peine sorti de son fou rire.

 **-T'es… mignon.** Arriva difficilement à avouer l'interrogé.

Cette fois, c'est Taiga qui le rejoignit à rougir.

 **-B-bah merci.** Sa voix montante d'un octave était signe que la remarque de son amant le gênait légèrement.

 **-J-je t'aime.** Balbutia le tigre pour achever cette belle sérénade d'amour.

Les douces lèvres bronzées se pressaient sur celles du rouquin sans prendre garde. Taiga ne coupait pas cette étreinte et alla même glisser ses mains dans le dos musclé du métis.

En se caressant mutuellement, les deux félins se rendirent sauvagement dans le canapé sans pour autant rompre le baiser. Ils voulaient aller plus loin et le canapé était à leur convenance. Daiki frotta son torse contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Sans violence, avec une douceur presque érotique, il dévala doucement le corps du tigre pour déposer ses doigts

sous le t-shirt et caresser son dos sans ce contraignant tissu. Taiga l'imita et fit de même avec celui du basané. Pendant que ces deux amants se dévoraient les lèvres mutuellement, ils se désiraient avec leur étreinte faite d'effleurements de peau, étendus sur le futon.

Daiki fut le premier à ôter son maillot, le jetant négligemment dans un coin du salon. Le tigre fit de même, le laissant simplement tomber au pied du divan. Puis, ils reprirent de plus belle, plus intensément, multipliant les contacts qui se faisaient plus érotiques en vue de leurs torses dénudés. Ils voulaient caresser le plus de chair possible, que l'étreinte soit la plus charnelle possible. Sentant que leurs coeur s'emportant d'avantage chaque seconde quémandaient plus, ils virent pour se débarrasser de leurs chaussures gênantes, leurs pantalons étouffants. Se retrouvant ainsi en sous-vêtements, ils furent légèrement surpris cependant. C'était la première fois qu'ils se savaient tout deux aussi dénudés. Mais la lueur lubrique qui s'emparait mutuellement de leurs yeux leur disait de ne pas faire marche arrière. Ils continuèrent à se caresser, accédant à des parties plus osées. Ainsi, Daiki toucha les fesses charnues du rouquin et Taiga se retrouvant en dessous insinua un son genou entre les cuisses du basané pour lui masser l'entrejambe. Semblant apprécier les gestes de l'autre, les deux fauves grognaient de plaisir et se sentaient plus excités que jamais. Ils allaient bientôt se découvrir en tenue d'Adam.

" **Biip!'**

Le tue l'amour qu'était le portable de Daiki se manifesta et sonna vivacement. Le basané râla de mécontentement et répondit à l'appareil.

 **-Mine-chin?** Mura demanda au téléphone.

 **-Quoi?** S'impatienta le bleuté, refroidi par le géant.

 **-Ils ont fini leur rendez-vous. Je peux avoir ma récompense?**

 **-Aten-ten-ten-tends.** Coupa Daiki. **Procède dans l'ordre. Explique ce qu'il s'est passé en détail.**

 **-Bah en fait, ils sont allés au restaurant -d'ailleurs la nourriture était plutôt bonne- et ils ont juste discuté. Mais j'étais trop loin pour écouter leur discussion.**

 **-Et ils avaient l'air de quoi.**

 **-Comment ça?**

 **-Bah, ils avaient l'air comment dans leur attitude?**

 **-Ah! Bah, ils discutaient mais ils avaient pas l'air si amoureux que ça.**

"Peut-être qu'ils sont en mauvaise passe" pensa la panthère.

 **-T'es sûr?**

 **-C'est qui qui lit des yaois déja?** Répliqua Taiga pour défendre le géant.

 **-Mouais, pas faux.** Acquiesça-t-il.

 **-Et la, genre ils sont où**. Reprit le métis de plus belle.

 **-Je sais pas pour Kuro-chin mais Aka-chin attend toujours au restaurant.**

 **-Nan. Sérieux?**

 **-Bah, j'suis pt'tet pas un génie mais je suis pas aveugle non plus. Au moment ou je te parle, il est toujours à la même table. Et moi j'attends toujours à la même place.** Informa le titan colossal.

 **-Alors on devrait peut-être y aller.** Suggéra Taiga en cherchant dans le salon les différents vêtements éparpillés.

 **-D'accord.** Rejoignit Daiki

Mura toussota au téléphone.

 **-Quoi?** Demanda la panthère.

 **-Bah ma récompense?**

 **-Ah, oui, tu peux t'en aller du restaurant, je t'envoie ton cadeau par MMS.**

Le téléphone n'emmetait plus aucun son. Mura semblait paumé.

 **-Tu comprendras, Mura. Et c'est bon, tu peux y aller. T'as terminé ta mission.**

 **-Euh d'accord.**

Et l'appel s'acheva.

Le métis se saisit une dernière fois du portable et envoya un MMS au géant qu'il venait tout juste de laisser.

 **-C'est quoi le cadeau?** Demanda Taiga curieux malgré tout.

 **-Je ne dirai rien. Saches juste que je suis plutôt doué en montage.**

 **-...**

 **-Mais laisse. Tu comprendras un beau jour.** Taquina la panthère.

* * *

Les deux fauves s'étaient rendus à la terrasse du restaurant en question où quelques tables étaient disposées, dont celle du rouge que Tetsuya avait déserté quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Le géant s'était également en allé un instant avant.

Sans aucune hésitation, le bleuté et le rouquin s'asseyèrent à la table d'Akashi qui ne semblait pas surpris.

 **-Je vous attendais.** Remarqua l'empereur.

 **-Cette phrase…** Remarqua Daiki soupirant en se pinçant l'arrête du nez

 **-Ouais, ça pue le cliché.** Appuya Taiga.

 **-Je me contrefiche de ce que vous pouvez penser.** Le ton du rouge était transperçant. En d'autres circonstances, les deux amants auraient déjà eu un spasme d'effroi.

Mais Daiki claqua du poing contre la table, ce qui fit se retourner promptement quelques clients.

 **-Akashi, je sais pas ce que tu manigances, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu sois en couple avec Tetsuya. Tu dois être quelqu'un de bien mais je sais qu'au fond, même si c'est égoïste, je préfèrerais savoir Tetsuya avec nous.**

Taiga tirait un peu sur le poignet de sa moitié.

 **-S'il te plaît,** avanca-t-il avec hésitation **, c'est un peu gênant, les autres nous écoutent tu sais.**

 **-Je m'en contrebalance!** Il était agressif il se recentra sur Akashi. **Déjà, ça se voit à deux-cents pourcents que tu ferais pas un bon mari avec Tetsuya. On est plus méritants que toi sur ce point. En plus, tu donnes même pas l'impression de l'aimer. Tu veux quoi? Que ce soit ta chose? Ton truc? Ton trophée? On s'éloigne vachement du romantisme quand-même!**

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du capitaine de Rakuzan.

 **-Je comprends maintenant, Tetsuya. Tu n'es un idiot.** Souffla-t-il silencieusement

 **-Hein?**

Le rouge se leva dans un calme peu rassurant. Daiki savait pertinemment qu'il aurait dû s'abstenir, mais il en était sûr. Il aimait deux personnes au même titre que Taiga. Et s'il y avait une chance -aussi infime soit elle- de pouvoir être heureux avec les deux personnes qu'il aimait, il ferait tout pour. Peu important les sacrifices nécessaires. Même s'il devait se mettre à dos son ancien capitaine relativement dangereux.

 **-Vous deux,** commença-t-il, **je ne suis pas avec Tetsuya.**

Une réponse synchronisée en ressortit venant des deux amants.

 **-Hé? Hé?! HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ?!**

Il inspira et continua sa réplique.

 **-Je comptais me mettre avec Tetsuya. Mais c'est une tête de mûle, il refuse de changer ses campements. Je me retire donc de la compétition. Je savais que vous l'aimiez et je me rend compte que je ne suis pas de taille. Alors, je vous l'ordonne, rendez Tetsuya heureux ou sinon je vous crève les yeux avec une paire de ciseaux.**

Son ton n'évoquait pas la menace… ce qui rendait sa tirade d'autant plus menaçante!

 **-En réalité,** acheva-t-il, **il m'a demandé de l'aider pour quelque chose et je me suis porté volontaire, avec une arrière pensée. Je comptais bien le récupérer en profitant de nos rendez-vous réguliers. Pour vous écarter, je me suis donc permis de me prétendre être son partenaire. Donc je compte sur vous. Au fait, Atsushi est très mauvais à l'espionnage. Signalez-lui quand vous le reverrez.**

Daiki souria et rigola hystériquement.

 **-Bien sûr,** affirma-t-il après s'être remis, **je peux compter sur nous.**

Akashi laissa les deux sur place avec un signe de main sans se retourner.

"Finalement, ça peut être amusant, Tetsuya. Après tout, tu ne peux pas te tromper" pensa Seijuro en cours de route avec un léger rictus.

 **-Au fait, on a même pas pensé à lui demander c'était quoi ce service que Tetsuya lui a demandé.** Remarqua le joueur de Seirin à son vis-à-vis.

 **-Ouais, c'est vrai. On lui demandera la prochaine fois qu'on le verra.**

Le téléphone de Daiki vibra, il le sortit de sa poche et le déverrouilla.

Himuro l'appelait.

 **-Tiens, Mura lui en a déjà parlé.** Rigola-t-il se doutant de la réaction de l'appelant.

 **-De quoi?** Demanda Taiga, intrigué.

 **-Du cadeau surprise. Quoi d'autre?**

 **-Ah…**

Il décrocha. La voix d'Himuro se voulait si forte que Taiga comprenait clairement la discussion.

 **-DAIKI!** Hurla le corbeau, furibond. **C'est quoi ces conneries! T'as envoyé un montage de moi à poil à Atsushi! Maintenant il me regarde chelou genre mode "gros pervers" et il est persuadé que c'est une vraie photo de moi! Il pense que je fais des images porno! T'as pas honte?!**

Taiga s'esclaffa et le basané lui se contient pour ne pas se faire fusiller par le joueur sali de Yosen.

* * *

 **Voili voilou! Une petite review?**

 **\\(^0^)/ Au prochain chapitre! \\(^0^)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour les gens :D (Remarque: Ne serait-ce pas mieux de commencer par s'excuser pour le retard?)**

 **Bon, comme je pense que vous vous en êtes tous doutés, j'ai été absent trèèèèèèèèèès longtemps!**

 **Et sachez que je m'en veux terriblement. Mais mon PC, je pouvais plus y avoir accès. Alors, sur mon petit portable de pacotille qui a même pas un écran de 5 pouces, c'est sympa cinq minutes pour faire des petites réponses aux reviews. Mais pour écrire des textes de plus de mille mots... c'est une autre histoire XD**

 **Donc oui, ça ne justifie rien. Je m'incline encore mille fois pour exprimer mes regrets.**

 **Mais pour vous dire à quel point je suis désolé, j'ai taffé comme un porc sur ce chapitre (pour vous dire, ça doit être mon plus gros chapitre alors que je l'ai rédigé en deux fois moins de temps que les chapitres que j'écris d'ordinaire alors qu'ils tournent autour des 1500 mots)**

 **Et pourtant, le résultat me plaît bien. Je pense même que c'est le chapitre sur lequel je suis le plus content ^^.**

 **Donc je vous remercierais mille fois de continuer à lire,**

 **de laisser des reviews si telle chose vous plaît ou déplaît,**

 **et en échange, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je vous remercie du fond du coeur**

 **Que ce soit ceux qui commentent, qui me laissent des encouragements ultra adorables et motivants, ceux qui s'abonnent ou même ceux qui lisent discrètement sans suivre.**

 **Je vous remercie beaucoup.  
**

 **Et on se voit en bas, Ok ^^?**

* * *

On était le 23 décembre. Aomine se réveillait doucement. Il était dans le lit de Taiga. Ce dernier avait le sommeil solide, si bien qu'il pourrait dormir une journée entière si personne ne l'extirpait du royaume des songes. Maintenant en plein état de conscience, le basané contemplait la beauté du garçon endormi et une irrépressible envie de l'embrasser le prenait. Mais depuis quand devenait-il si dépendant et niais, pensa-t-il.

Alors, silencieusement, le métis se faufila hors de la chambre de l'Américain, et ceux sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas le réveiller. En bas, il accéda à la cuisine, même s'il ne connaissait pas l'emplacement des ustensiles, aliments et autre.

"-Bon, on va tenter de préparer quelque chose pour lui, affirma Daiki. Et j'espère que je vais pas reproduire Massacre à la tronçonneuse avec sa p'tite cuisine."

Un quart d'heure suivant que la panthère ait quitté la chambre, une odeur remonta jusqu'à cette dernière et pénétra les narines du rouquin, si bien qu'en bon ogre affamé qu'il était, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux péniblement et se lever au bord de son lit. Il constata qu' Aomine était absent.

" _Non, ça peut pas être lui aux fourneaux"_ pensa Taiga. Alors, il descendit à son tour pour en avoir le coeur net. Et arrivé à ses fourneaux qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, sa surprise fut de taille. En effet, Daiki savait cuisiner!

Certes, rien qui ne puisse atteindre la cheville d'un adolescent qui se débrouillait par ses propres ressources pendant des années comme Taiga, mais le bougre se défendait bien. Des tartines trônaient sur la table, ainsi que du café, du jus de fuits pressés, et ainsi de suite.

"-Oh! fit Daiki en se retournant. C'est pas moi qui t'ai réveillé quand même?"

Taiga, sur le coup, ne savait franchement pas quoi répondre. Il était perdu. Depuis quand l'autre était réveillé? Avait-il fait plusieurs essais avant d'arriver à ce résultat? Et pourquoi cette vue de Daiki en sous-vêtements avec un tablier rendait fou Taiga à ce point?!

"-Euh… fut la seule réponse du tigre.

-Pardonne moi, souria Daiki, j'ai emprunté ta cuisine. Heureusement que t'es bien équipé et que j'ai tout à portée de main. Sinon, je pense que ta maison aurait senti le cramé!

-Depuis quand tu es là?

-Depuis quand? Bah ça doit faire un petit quart d'heure je crois."

Et sans réfléchir, Taiga s'avança et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du métis, surpris.

"-Bonjour Daiki."

* * *

Les deux compères entamèrent le repas cinq minutes plus tard, en même temps qu'une conversation.

"-J'ai même pas fait gaffe, dit Taiga. Il est quelle heure?

-J'crois qu'il est un truc comme neuf heures et d'mi.

-Ah. Aujourd'hui on est le 23 décembre. Il faudrait qu'on prévoit un truc pour le réveillon.

-T'aimes bien Noël si je me trompe pas? demanda le basané.

-Oui, j'adore Noël! Mais avec la problématique Tetsuya, plus les études qui deviennent compliquées, j'ai même pas eu le temps de mettre mes décos de Noël. C'est con, j'en ai plein en plus.

-Moi j'aime pas trop Noël, répondit Daiki, mais si tu aimes et que tu tiens tant que ça à faire un truc, alors je le ferais pour toi.

-Vraiment?! s'enjaillait l'Américain. Franchement, tu pourrais pas me faire plus plaisir! En plus, si c'est ça, je compte bien profiter de cette occasion pour en apprendre plus sur toi.

-Tu veux dire quoi par la? demanda la panthère.

-Bah, tu sais. Je pensais qu'on pourrait le passer chez moi, entre amoureux, toussa toussa.

-Et pour la famille.

-Daiki: ma famille est très occupée pour le travail. Et ils m'ont prévenu à l'avance qu'ils ne seraient pas la pour le réveillon ni pour le lendemain.

-C'est horrible. Enfin, je veux dire, moi je m'en fous clairement. Même si je passais pas Noël, ma vie n'en serait pas changée pour autant. Mais toi, ça doit te faire mal.

-Du tout. Ils me préviennent à l'avance donc je me fais pas de faux espoirs. Et en plus je suis habitué. On va pas faire le scénario de l'ado qui se remet en question à cause de ses parents absents. Puis je leur parle souvent, à mes parents.

-Ok."

Le repas achevé, les deux félins ramenèrent la vaisselle dans le lavabo. Taiga s'occupait de laver, Daiki d'essuyer.

"-Donc, continua Taiga en arrosant un vert d'eau et de liquide vaisselle, on va faire quoi?

-Je suppose qu'après on va décorer ta maison.

-C'est vrai?! demanda Taiga.

-Bien sûr.

-Chouette! souria Taiga jusqu'aux oreilles."

Et Daiki observa l'adolescent avec un flot de pensées qui innondait son esprit. Il se disait que malgré sa carrure imposante, malgré son indépendance, malgré son caractère explosif, Taiga demeurait encore un peu un enfant. Et que c'était sans doute en partie pour ça qu'il avait craqué pour le tigre. Ça et peut-être ses sourcils, son accent anglais qui le fascinait, sa joie de vivre, son appétit d'ogre, son sourire, et tant de choses encore qu'il ne pouvait même pas lister tant les raisons étaient nombreuses. Mais sa fierté ne l'autoriserait sûrement pas à l'avouer au rouquin. De plus, c'était sûrement ce que le tigre voulait; faire craquer Daiki pour le regarder de haut plus tard. Ou alors le métis s'accrochait à une paranoïa maladive qui le faisait raisonner ainsi alors que la vérité était une autre.

Bref.

La vaisselle terminée, les deux allèrent au placard que Taiga avait indiqué. Et en effet, Daiki fut surpris de voir à quel point les guirlandes, boules, et autres fanfreluches débordaient de cartons poussiéreux.

"-Bon, lança le joueur de Seirin en tapant dans ses mains, on peut commencer."

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que la matinée fut dédiée à dresser le sapin, le décorer, suspendre des guirlandes, des bougies, des santons, et tant de choses encores. Daiki avait même motivé les troupes en jouant une playlist de Noël qu'il avait trouvé. Et pendant ce temps, les deux avaient lancé un accord mutuel: ils ne se préoccuperaient pas de Tetsuya pour les festivités de Noël et consacreraient ce temps exclusivement à la découverte de l'autre, et… aux fêtes de Noël, tout simplement!

Vers dix heures et demi, l'appartement était nickel, paru de belles décorations, ni trop, ni pas assez. Et l'appartement, était aussi bien décoré que les deux décorateurs étaient épuisés. Ils s'étaient affalés un peu dans le sofa, l'un enlaçant l'autre.

"-Je suis bien content, commenta Daiki.

-Du fait qu'on ait si bien décoré? demanda le tigre.

-Pas que, répondit-il d'une voix plus sérieuse et douce. Content de ça, de notre relation... Content de ma vie, aussi.

-Arrêtes tes faux airs, charia le rouquin, ça te va pas le grand romantique.

-Ah, tu trouves? rigola le bleu en se grattant la nuque.

-Mais c'est drôle, avoua Taiga. Bon, assez rigolé, on devrait voir pour aller un peu dehors.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Bah des achats banane! Un Noël sans dinde, ni bûche, ni rien, c'est pas un véritable Noël.

-Bof, tu exagères, soupira Daiki.

-Non. Je reformule. Mon Noël sera parfait si tu es là, mais plus que parfait avec tout ça.

-Dis pas des trucs pareils! siffla la panthère rougissante et non préparée à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Puis… de toute façon, bouda-t-il gêné, c'est pareil aussi pour moi."

* * *

Dehors, tout était habillé de lumières de Noël, ce qui ravissait les yeux de Taiga. Lui et Daiki explorèrent un peu les environs en traînant dans le centre commercial.

"-On dirait deux nanas qui font du shopping entre bestas, commenta le basané.

-Mais non! De toute façon, tout le monde fait des courses. T'en fais jamais toi.

-Bah ma mère s'en occupe.

-Ah oui… j'oubliais… soupira le tigre désespéré."

Premièrement, les deux sont allés chercher deux belles bûches pâtissières, une pour chacun. Bien sûr, en deux bons ogres qu'ils étaient, ils sélectionnèrent les pâtisseries parmi les plus grosses de la petite boutique.

Ensuite, après s'être procuré la nourriture qu'il faudrait pour le réveillon, ils s'en allèrent dans un centre commercial. Et à l'entrée, ils se séparèrent.

"-J'ai envie de traîner un peu, histoire de voir si je pourrais trouver des trucs cools.

-Je te rassure Daiki, se moqua le tigre avant de s'esclaffer, si tu veux chercher des magazines pornos, c'est pas le bon endroit.

-Ahaha, très drôle, bouda le métis.

-Roh, ça va! Bah je vais en profiter pour chercher de nouveaux ustensiles de cuisine. On sait jamais, pour peu que ce matin tu ais juste eu un coup de chance. Nan, je plaisante."

Daiki navigua entre les différentes boutiques, et s'arrêta net devant l'une d'elles.

"-C'est parfait!" hurla presque le basané.

* * *

Taiga et Daiki étaient rentrés de courses. Il était midi et quelques. Les deux garçons ôtèrent leurs vêtements d'extérieur et les suspandaient au porte-manteaux à l'entrée.

"-Je suis claqué! avoua Taiga

-Déjà crevé à midi?! Qu'est-ce que ça va être pour la suite de la journée? demanda Daiki avec un soupçon de sarcasme.

-D'ailleurs, c'est quoi le programme de cet aprèm? s'enquit le tigre.

-Je pense avoir ma petite idée. Enfin, si tu me laisses les commandes pour cet aprèm.

-Oh, oui bien sûr. Fais comme tu veux.

-Bah, on dit que Noël, c'est l'occasion de rendre visite aux gens proches.

-Ouais…?

-Et bah, c'est ce qu'on va faire. Et je pense même savoir qui ça va être."

Ainsi, Taiga déballa les courses, à l'exception d'une boîte en carton qu'il rangea dans son placard, sous le regard inquisiteur de la panthère.

"-Touches pas à ça! ordonna le rouquin avant que le bleu ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit. C'est un cadeau pour mes parents que j'envoie demain. SI tu y touchais, je t'en voudrais vraiment.

-Ok, ok, rassura le basané surpris de la réaction exagérée de Taiga. C'est juste un cadeau; je vais pas faire le con avec.

-Tant mieux, souffla Kagami rassuré. Bon, j'ai mon ventre qui grogne, donc je vais nous faire de la bouffe vite fait et ensuite on fait ton programme, d'accord?

-Ouais, ça marche."

Taiga s'activa aux fourneaux donc. Le rouquin opta pour la facilité:

"-Bon, bah, une omelette. C'est pas très consistant mais on se rattrapera sur le soir."

Et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, à table, une discussion s'amorça encore.

Et les deux n'en eurent pas pour une éternité de finir leur pitance. Alors, ils s'accordèrent une petite pause de dix minutes après avoir pris un yaourt, et s'éclipsèrent de la maison.

* * *

Daiki conduisit Taiga chez Kise, à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Comme il ne recevait personne, il était encore en pyjama. La pression du à son travail et son entraînement était entièrement relâchée dans son temps libre en faisant toutes sortes de choses qui lui plaisaient; dont une grasse matinée. Il était paru d'un kigurumi Rilakkuma, un mug de chocolat chaud vide en main.

"-Aominecchi? Kagamicchi? sortit le blond étonné, à l'entrée de sa porte.

-Kise?! C'est vraiment toi?! hurla le basané en s'esclaffant.

-Ne te moques pas! pleurnicha Kise un peu honteux.

-Pardon, pardon. Mais… j'en peux plus quoi! rit Daiki aux larmes, en se tenant les côtes.

-Pfff… Oh, désolé, s'excusa Taiga qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger gloussement.

-Toi aussi Kagamicchi?! Je suis déçu. C'est le style d'Aominecchi mais venant de toi...

rétorqua Kise en boudant.

-Désolé, vraiment, reprit Taiga plus sérieux.

-Bon, je suppose que si vous êtes là, c'est pour rentrer. Ou alors c'est pour vous moquer ouvertement de mon pyjama au seuil de ma porte.

-Non, non, répondit Daiki en cessant peu à peu son fou rire, on voulait passer un peu de temps avec toi, le pyjama c'est un bonus on va dire.

-Passer du temps avec moi?! Awww, Taiga, tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Bah, expliqua le tigre, c'est pas mon idée. C'est Daiki qui a dit ça de lui même.

-Aominecchi?! C'est vraiment toi qui a eu l'idée?! J'en reviens pas, tu as de la fièvre, un truc comme-ça?! Ou pire encore! Tu es mourant?! Où est-ce que tu as ma…

-Arrêtes de déblatérer tes conneries Kise! le coupa la panthère. En plus c'est un peu vexant. J'ai fait ça sans raison, juste parce que… parce que Noël ça sert à ça, nan?"

Sur le visage du mannequin se sculpta un grand sourire.

"-Je suis tellement content! C'est vraiment, tellement gentil! Surtout venant de toi, sans offense. Bon, ne restez pas dehors, vous allez vous transformer en bonshommes de neige!"

Les deux entrèrent sans hésiter. L'appartement de Kise était grand, spacieux, luxueux, tout autant d'adjectifs pour décrire les lieux. Les murs étaient revêtu d'une couleur vert pastel, et sa meublerie moderne prouvait définitivement que mannequin était un métier franchement bien payé. Combien de milliers de yens avait dépensé le blond dans toute cette affaire?

"-Bon, voici mon petit chez moi, Kagamicchi. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Aominecchi passe ici donc il connaît le chemin. Mais toi, c'est tout nouveau. Fais comme chez toi, il n'y a aucun problème! assura le blondinet.

-D'accord, merci de ton accueil, s'inclina le tigre.

-Ne sois pas aussi tendu. Comme vous êtes là, on va faire pleins de trucs ensemble!

-Il a raison, Taiga. Il est vachement cool, sauf quand on va dans sa chambre. Là il devient limite " _creep"_.

-Nan, dis pas de bêtises. J'ai juste pas envie qu'on touche à mes affaires. Dans ma chambre, il y a toute ma penderie en plus.

-J'imagine même pas tout ce qui doit y avoir là dedans, soupira Taiga.

-Si, tu veux, après Kagamicchi, je pourrais te faire essayer une partie de ma…

-Sans façon, refusa l'Américain.

-Ah? Bon, d'accord. Mais au moins on va dans ma chambre, c'est plus tranquille. En plus, je vais mettre autre chose; vous savez, histoire d'éviter des moqueries, expliqua l'as de Kaijo en fixant Aomine du regard.

-Quoi? C'est pas ma faute si j'ai été surpris par ta tenue, répliqua la panthère."

Et comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, la chambre n'était pas miteuse non plus. Et comme l'on pouvait aussi s'y attendre, elle était… très personnalisée. En effet, des posters de stars, des photos du blond et autres recouvraient pratiquement l'intégralité des murs. Des vêtements en pagaille sur la chaise de son bureau, en désordre lui aussi. Mais hormis ce bazar, tout était rangé, trié, propre. Ah, les peluches étaient si nombreuses qu'on distinguait à peine le lit en dessous cette masse épaisse de doudous.

"-Voilà ma chambre, Kagamicchi. Tu la trouves comment? s'enquit Kise avec une lueur dans les yeux.

-Euh… Ouais… c'est joli.

-Si t'aimes pas, tu peux le dire, je vais pas te pincer.

-Bon. Bah, pour tout dire, c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé. Ma chambre ressemble franchement pas à ça.

-Tu m'étonnes! commenta Aomine. C'est tellement propre et neutre que j'ai l'impression que quand j'y rentre, je vais tourner dans une pub Ikea ou un truc du genre.

-Oï! Daiki!"

Kise rit à la boutade de la panthère et s'affala dans son lit.

"-Y a deux chaises à côté de ma penderie. Vous pouvez les prendre. Faîtes comme chez vous mais ne faîtes pas de bêtises avec mes affaires s'il vous plaît.

-C'est pas comme si j'allais faire mumuse avec tes peluches, Kise.

-Si tu t'inquiètes pour ça, Aominecchi, je t'autorise à en prendre une. Tu veux laquelle?

-...Non merci."

* * *

Kise raconta tous les ragots qui pouvaient se répandre à Kaijou au couple. Pendant ce temps, ces derniers traînaient un peu sur Internet et parlaient de leur journée au mannequin.

Et étrangement, le bleuté et le rouquin trouvait ce moment agréable. C'était bon parfois de traîner avec ses amis.

Le temps passa.

"-Au fait, lança Kagami, félicitations pour toi et Kasamatsu.

-Oh, merci Kagamicchi!

-Comment ça? demanda la panthère piquée par la curiosité.

-Oh! Tu savais pas. Kise a publié sur Instagram qu'il s'était officiellement mis en couple avec Kasamatsu. Ça doit faire facilement deux bonnes semaines.

-Ah. Bon bah félicitations Kise. Il me semble que tu avais des vues sur lui en plus.

-Oui. Je suis vraiment touché, Aominecchi. Yukio est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable. Et il est tellement romantique. J'ai l'impression d'être comme une princesse quand je suis avec lui.

-Tant mieux pour toi, mon petit Kise. Et sinon, ça s'est fait comment?

-Tu veux que je te raconte?

-Ouais. Ça peut être sympa.

-Alors… comme j'ai dit une fois à Yukio que j'aimais les clichés romantiques, il a décidé de se déclarer sous un cerisier au coucher de soleil. Tu vois la scène bien niaise?

-Ouais, je pense voir, affirma le basané en fixant le blond.

-Bien sûr, il a déposé une lettre dans mon casier pour ça.

-Mais t'as fait comment pour la reconnaître parmi toutes celles que tu reçois?

-Tu sais, Aominecchi, je lis les lettres de toutes mes admiratrices. Je peux refuser leurs sentiments, mais pas les piétiner. Je parlais de quoi à la base… ah oui! Et donc, je me doutais plus ou moins de ce qu'il comptait m'annoncer. J'ai pas hésité, j'ai dit oui de suite. J'ai fondu en larmes et j'ai sauté dans ses bras. Il était tout gêné mais ça m'a fait fondre.

-C'est mignon, commenta Daiki.

-Et depuis on fait pleins de trucs ensemble. Il est juste… craquant.

-Je devrais plus être sur les réseaux sociaux, répondit-il.

-Tu devrais, en effet. En plus on s'amuse bien. Rejoins-nous! s'enjailla Kise.

-Il ne peut pas, intervint le rouquin, il consacre son temps à Internet pour "hum hum"!

-C'est quoi "hum hum"? demanda le blondinet avec l'innocence d'un enfant.

-A-arrêtes, Taiga! Déjà, je t'ai pas donné mon accord et en plus je veux pas que tu traumatises Kise avec ça! Le pauvre, si ça se trouve il a même pas encore…

-Encore…? demanda le tigre sur un ton un poil provocateur.

-Il a pas encore… tu sais… fait de cinq contre un.

-Ahh...! Tu parles de ça?

-Fais pas l'innocent Taiga…

-Cinq contre un? interpella le mannequin.

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand… charia Aomine.

-Ou tu peux demander à Kasamatsu, continua Taiga.

-Nan, fais pas-ça! Son Kasamatsu va faire une syncope!

-Pas faux…

-Bon, plus sérieusement, annonça Kagami, Daiki et moi on s'est mis en couple.

-Ah?! fut étonnamment surpris le blond. Depuis quand?

-Quelques jours. Mais c'est comme si on était ensemble depuis des mois!

-C'est… surprenant…

-Comment ça, demanda Aomine.

-C'est surprenant, car vous ne vous entendiez pas il y a encore quelques temps.

-C'est vrai. Mais bon, répondit le tigre, maintenant on est inséparables. D'ailleurs, n'en parles pas mais… on compte bien séduire Tetsuya

-Kurokocchi?! siffla Kise. Vous comptez former un trouple?!

-Ouah! s'étonna le joueur de Seirin. T'es bien renseigné, dis-donc. Comment tu sais ça?

-Euh… rougit Ryota, c'est que…

-Ah… il a des vues sur quelqu'un le petit Kise, railla le métis."

Mais le blond nia tout en bloc pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais il avoua finalement.

"-Oui. Y a quelqu'un qui me plaît.

-Ah? Et on peut savoir qui? continua Kise.

-C'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez pas. Mais de toute façon, ce serait trop compliqué. Tant pis.

-Ah, dommage… mais si tu vois que tu as tes chances avec, fonces! assura le bleuté.

-Non, il a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais dans le cas contraire, je me jetterai à l'eau, promis!

-C'est cool alors, souria Aomine.

-Bon, je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, il est déjà vingt heures, informa le blond.

-Déjà?! Le temps passe vite avec toi, Kise.

-C'est un compliment ou une insulte?!"

Taiga et Daiki sortirent de la chambre en récupérant leurs affaires.

"-Vois ça comme un compliment, acheva ce dernier"

Kise les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et se dirent au revoir en un salut de main. Puis la porte se referma. Kise se laissa glisser contre celle-ci et se recroquevilla sur lui même.

"-Si seulement tu savais… Daiki…"

Et il commença à sentir ses yeux brûler. Des sanglots s'échappèrent malgré lui.

* * *

_ "-On a passé une bonne journée avec Kise, remarqua Taiga.

-Ouais, on devrait passer plus souvent.

-Mais il avait l'air bizarre vers la fin.

-La fatigue sûrement. Ça se sentait qu'il avait l'air fatigué.

-Ouais. Ça plus sa famille qui n'est pas là souvent pour les fêtes. Heureusement qu'il a Kasamatsu maintenant.

-Tant mieux pour lui. Je peux tenir ta main? demanda le tigre en rougissant.

-C'est soudain!

-S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de contact. Ça doit te sembler un peu débile.

-D'accord, soupira le bleuté en entremêlant ses doigts avec ceux de Kagami."

Sa peau le réchauffait.

Soudain, Daiki sentit quelque chose atterrir sur son nez. Froid et humide, c'était un flocon!

"-Il neige?!

-Apparemment."

Les deux continuèrent le chemin en découvrant la neige au fur et à mesure le leur trajet. Elle était encore inconsistante mais il y avait peut-être un espoir en cette soirée de 23 décembre qu'on ait affaire à un Noël blanc.

"-Je vois mon appart, constata le tigre."

Les deux s'arrêtèrent, surprenant certainement Daiki. Taiga plissa ses deux yeux et examina de loin le périmètre de sa maison. Et il remarqua que quelque chose n'avait pas sa place dans le décor. Il y avait un homme étendu sur l'escalier de son immeuble. Les deux avancèrent pour observer l'être de plus près. Et leur choc fut de taille quand ils indentifièrent l'adolescent aux yeux clos comme n'étant autre que Kuroko.

"-Tetsu! s'écrièrent les deux avec effroi"

* * *

 **Voilà ^^. Qu'est ce qui vous a plu? Vous a déplu?**

 **N'hésitez pas à dire. Non seulement je réponds en principe mais en plus je suis à l'écoute de toute critique constructive, positive ou négative.**

 **Encore une fois, merci de me suivre.**

 **On se revoit très très vite, dans quelques jours le temps que je continue le chapitre suivant.**

 **Bisous ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le mooooooooooonde! :D**

 **Aujourd'hui, encore un chapitre!**

 **Désolé si celui là est plus court et bien moins intéressant que le dernier.**

 **Je remercie Eykie pour sa review très gentille et motivante. Je suis content de te voir spéculer comme ça sur la suite de l'histoire. Ce chapitre ne répondra qu'à une seule de tes questions mais j'espère que tu l'apprécieras quand même. Sinon, bouche cousue pour le reste ;).**

 **Je n'embête pas plus longtemps.**

 **Pour le disclaimer, Tadatoshi Fujimaki possède KnB et les personnages. Je ne possède rien, sauf l'histoire de la fiction bien sûr :).**

 **Bonne lecture! On se voit en bas :D!**

* * *

Daiki déposa des claques frénétiquement sur la joue du corps inerte de Tetsuya.

"-Tetsu! Oî! Tetsu! répéta la panthère apeurée."

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'adolescent papillota des yeux avant de revenir à lui.

"-Daiki… tu es là? demanda le petit fantôme fébrile.

-Tu fais quoi ici? J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé un truc. Vois pas, j'ai eu le trouillomètre à zéro et mon palpitant bat encore à trois mille à l'heure!

-Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Je vous attendais à la porte mais comme vous n'étiez pas là et que j'ai attendu longtemps, je me suis assoupi, je crois.

-Mais t'es pas bien de faire ça?! C'est dangereux de traîner dans un froid pareil et de s'endormir. En plus, tu devais être sans défense.

-Pardon. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça courait du risque. Et puis, j'ai le sommeil facile.

-Rentre à l'intérieur! Tu vas te réchauffer un peu, OK?

-Entendu."

Taiga aida Tetsuya à se relever, puisqu'il était tout engourdi. Ils le guidèrent au sofa et le couvrèrent avec une couette.

"-Je suis vraiment désolé d'abuser de votre gentillesse.

-Tetsu, lâcha la panthère en guise de réplique, tu parles comme si on abritait un SDF. Ce qu'on fait c'est vraiment rien.

-D'accord, plussoya Kuroko.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Un chocolat chaud? Un café?

-J'aimerais bien un chocolat chaud alors, si c'est possible.

-Ok. Taiga, appela-t-il, Tetsu voudrait un chocolat chaud.

-Je m'en occupe, acquiesça le désigné dans la cuisine."

Il se chargea de la tâche et apporte quelques instants plus tard la tasse chaude à Tetsuya qui prit d'office une grande gorgée. Il remercia les deux humblement. Mais Daiki n'oublia pas les raisons qui avaient motivé Tetsuya à venir.

"-Bon, tu peux nous dire pourquoi t'es ici? demanda-t-il.

-C'est parce que… c'est parce que j'ai fugué."

Taiga intervint alors. Il se plaça aux côtés du basané d'un pas déterminé.

"-Tu as quoi?! hurla le roux.

-Pourquoi? s'inquiéta Aomine."

Le fantôme prit peur et paniqua, si bien qu'il balbutiait.

"-C-c'est que… enfin… j-je crois pas que je puisse le dire pour le moment.

-Tetsuya, tenta Taiga pour le raisonner, si tu as fugué, c'est pour une raison, non? On ne peut pas t'aider si tu nous dis pas pourquoi.

-Daiki, j'ai pas envie de répondre, tremblotait-il"

Le désigné pensait que par moments, tout comme Taiga, Tetsuya faisait penser à un gosse. Un gosse qui demandait à sa mère pour quelque chose si le père ne lui cédait pas ce qu'il voulait.

"-Il a raison, rétorqua Aomine à contrecoeur. On peux rien faire pour toi si tu nous dis pas pourquoi. C'est grave, tu sais. Tu fugues et tu nous impliques.

-Désolé Daiki, mais je ne peux pas.

-D'accord. Au revoir, fit-il en cherchant le manteau de Tetsuya dans l'entrée.

-Non! S'il vous plaît! Ne me virez pas! réagit-il en tendant sa main en avant.

-C'est à toi de décider Tetsu, conclut Taiga. Tu nous dis ton problème ou on ne te laisse pas une seconde de plus ici.

-C'est bon, accepta Kuroko, je vais tout vous dire."

Taiga et Daiki entourèrent le passeur en s'installant confortablement sur des chaises. Tetsuya se mordit les lèvres. On lisait très distinctement la gêne couler sur son visage. Mais le tigre et la panthère étaient clairs: il devait se jeter à l'eau. Son coeur manquait de décrocher tant il était apeuré. Il déglutit avant de commencer enfin.

"-On invite du monde pour le réveillon finalement; alors que je croyais y échapper cette année... Autant des oncles que des tantes que des grand parents. Vous voyez le concept? Et parmi tous ces gens, il y en a un que je tiens à éviter à tout prix.

-Pourquoi?

-Je peux pas l'encadrer. Il me les brise."

Taiga et Daiki furent outrés du registre de langage de Tetsuya, tellement inhabituel. Était-ce encore Tetsuya qui parlait? Pour Daiki et son compère, c'était monnaie courante. Pour Murasakibara, ça passait encore. Mais lui…

Si cet individu lui arrachait ces mots, c'était qu'en effet, Tetsuya ne l'aimait pas. Il devait le détester même.

"-Pardon pour ça, reprit-il, c'était grossier. Mais je n'ai pas d'autres mots. En fait, c'est un oncle. Je le connais un peu, malheureusement. Et le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas plus homophobe que lui. Ah, j'aurais du commencer par là. Je suis gay. Ou je suis une pédale comme il dirait."

La situation allait de rebondissement en rebondissement pour les deux hôtes qui ne s'attendaient pas non plus à ça. Ils ne savaient plus comment réagir alors ils se contentèrent d'écouter la suite, les yeux comme des billes.

"-Et donc, il ne le sait pas. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Mais je ne pourrais pas le supporter plus d'une heure. Alors plus d'une journée, c'est complètement au dessus de mes moyens. Non, je me corrige. Je pouvais le supporter les années précédentes car je n'étais pas sûr de mon orientation. Mais maintenant que je sais pleinement que j'aime les hommes, c'est vraiment trop dur.

-Au moins, tu es franc avec nous, confessa l'Américain. Je pense que tu savais que nous on est pas homophobes, non?

-Bien sûr. Toi Taiga, tu avais félicité Kise pour sa mise en couple avec Kasamatsu sur Instagram.

-Y a vraiment que moi qui vais pas sur les réseaux sociaux?! s'outra le métis

-Et toi Daiki, continua le petit fantôme, je sais que tu parles toujours avec Himuro et Murasakibara alors que tu sais qu'ils sont ensemble. Tu me l'as dit.

-Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça le désigné.

-Je sais que tout le monde dans mon entourage est tolérant. Même mes parents. Tout le monde… sauf lui.

-Je comprends mieux, avoua Aomine peiné pour son amour secret. Mais tu ne peux pas fuguer jusqu'à Noël. Tu vas aller où ?

-Je pensais rester avec vous si ça ne vous dérangeait pas. C'est très culotté de ma part de demander ça, mais vous êtes mon dernier recours. Shigehiro ne peut pas, il passe Noël avec sa famille. Pareil pour Midorima, Momoi, Murasakibara et Akashi. Kise, lui, le passe avec Kasamatsu. Et bien sûr, c'est la même chose pour tous ceux à qui j'ai demandé. Et comme j'ai appris que vous le passiez ensemble, même si ça peut ruiner vos plans, j'ai eu le culot de vous demander. Bien sûr, je ne fais pas ça pour vous inciter à m'accueillir. Vous êtes absolument en droit de refuser.

-Tu penses que je peux me concerter avec Daiki? demanda le rouquin avec une voix douce.

-Bien sûr. Si Daiki décide aussi, alors il me semble normal d'en parler avec lui."

Taiga s'écarta du fugueur et s'adressa à Daiki en chuchotant dans la cuisine.

"-Alors, on fait quoi?

-Tu sais Taiga, on a dit qu'on ne s'occupait pas de Tetsu pendant les fêtes de Noël, susurra Daiki d'une voix calme et claire. Donc en tant qu'homme, j'aurais refusé. Mais en tant qu'ami, je serais la pire des enflures si je refusais d'aider un ami dans le besoin. Donc je me dis, même si on va devoir un peu revoir nos plans au rabais, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça.

-Tu sais quoi? Je pensais la même chose! assura Kagami tout sourire."

Les deux revinrent dans le salon pour voir un Tetsuya dans l'attente d'une réponse. Et au moment où ils acceptèrent, les yeux de ce dernier scintillèrent d'un éclat nouveau.

"-Merci beaucoup! souria le petit bleuté.

-C'est rien, c'est rien. Daiki et moi on va dormir dans ma chambre. Comme c'est un lit à deux, je peux seulement te proposer mon futon. J'espère que ça te dérange pas?

-Non non, assura-t-il en gesticulant des mains. Franchement, même le canapé m'aurait convenu. C'est vraiment parfait!"

Taiga déplia ledit futon et sortit couette et oreiller pour le confort de son passeur. Comme il était tard, le tigre suggéra sans plus tarder de manger un plat de nouilles instantanées et que les trois s'installent devant un canapé et un match de NBA.

Ce qu'ils furent.

De gauche à droite dans le canapé, Tetsuya, Taiga et Daiki.

Au bout de deux heures passées ainsi, Daiki était le seul encore éveillé, luttant contre le sommeil. Mais les deux autres étaient endormis. C'était un spectacle dont il se régalait. Les deux étaient si adorables lorsqu'ils dormaient, pensa-t-il. Mais toutes bonnes choses avaient une fin. Donc il rassembla son courage et souleva le bleuté comme une princesse et le déposa dans le futon que Taiga avait aménagé pour lui. Pour ce dernier, c'était d'ailleurs une autre paire de manches. Sans compter sur le fait qu'il fallait le transporter en silence pour ne pas réveiller aucun des deux. Enfin, il se décida à l'amener à destination avec toutes les difficultés que cela apportait. Il ne se pressa pas pour l'y emmener, alignant chaque pas avec prudence. Et dans la chambre de l'américain, il se dit, essoufflé, qu'il avait accompli un exploit!

Le lendemain, les deux fauves se levèrent sensiblement au même moment. Et comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, Taiga était surpris de se retrouver dans ses draps.

"-C'est toi qui m'a amené en haut? interrogea le roux.

-Ouais… j'ai eu un mal de chien. Tu pèses plus lourd qu'une vache! fit l'autre, encore sous l'effet du réveil.

-Je dois pas peser beaucoup plus que toi. Donc n'en fais pas des caisses non plus.

-De toute façon, je me prépare pour le jour où je te soulèverais contre le mur, ajouta le basané avec un clin d'oeil évocateur.

-Panthère perverse! se choqua l'américain."

Aomine rit et suggéra à son petit copain de descendre prendre le déjeuner après s'être brossé les dents. Puis, ils allèrent en bas l'un après l'autre pour constater que le salon était vide. Pas vide comme avec la présence du fantôme. Ici, il n'y avait pas de fantôme du tout!

Ils paniquèrent et appelaient Tetsuya dans tout l'appartement. Mais rien n'y fit. Il n'y avait décidément aucune trace du passeur. Ou presque…

"-Taiga! appela la panthère dans la cuisine. Tetsu a écrit un truc et l'a accroché au frigo."

Le tigre le rejoignit sans plus tarder et traversa le salon en un clin d'oeil. Son inquiétude grimpait avec le temps. Il arracha le bout de papier du frigidaire et le lit prestissimo.

"-Tetsuya dit qu'il s'est en allé cette nuit, lit-il. Il dit sur son papier qu'il s'excuse de nous avoir dérangé et qu'il va prendre ses responsabilités sans nous impliquer. Il va dire à sa famille qu'il voulait passer la nuit avec un ami. Il dit aussi qu'il nous remercie de l'avoir accepté et accueilli sans le juger."

"-Pauvre Tetsu, commenta Aomine. En plus, il va faire comment avec son connard d'oncle? Il va quand même pas lui avouer qu'il est gay?!

-Je sais pas, avoua l'autre en enlaçant son bien-aimé. Maintenant, on peut plus que croiser les doigts pour ça se passe bien."

* * *

 **Voilà voilà! Un review pour dire ce qui a plu? Ce qui n'a pas plu? Pour des conseils? Je suis preneur pour tout!**

 **Sinon, c'est tout pour le moment. On se revoit vite, okay?**

 **Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!**


End file.
